What I Don't Know
by XxKayla96xX
Summary: Those familar blue eyes stare at me through the picture. Shes beautiful. But looking at my daughter through the picture in the frame isn't the same as looking at her face to face. Thats because my father took her from me Sequel Secret Life of Sonny Monro
1. One Step At A Time

Authors Note.

Hey! I am back. Welcome to the sequel of... The Secret Life Of Sonny Monroe. So if you havent read it..

Read it! Anyway. To all of the people who voted.. Thanks. I really really appreciate it.

And actually the one you voted for was...

ALL THREE! Yes I am doing them all. Because they all kinda fit. Youll see.

A couple people gave me that idea but I already had it. Lol. Nice.

Also because everyone was all over the place voting. So why not? I am soooo excited.

And I hope you love Sonnys kids.

Oh and the song kinda goes with this chapter but its kinda of like her story.

Disclaimer I do not own SWAC or the song or lyrics. Or anything that doesnt belong to me.

Enjoooooy!

~Kayla.

* * *

**One Step At A Time**

_**Hurry** up and **wait**_  
_So **close** but so** far** away_  
_**Everything** that you've always **dreamed** of_  
_**Close **enough for you to **taste**_  
_But you just **can't touch**_

_You wanna **show the world **but **no one knows **your name yet_  
_**Wonder** when and where and** how **you're gonna **make it**_  
_You know** you can **if you get the **chance**_  
_In your face and the door keeps **slamming**_  
_Now **you're feeling **more and more **frustrated**_  
_And you're getting all kind of** impatient **waiting_  
_We** live and we learn **to take_

**_One step at a time_**  
_There's no need to** rush**_  
_It's like** learning** to fly_  
_**Or falling in love**_  
_It's **gonna happen **when it's_  
_**Supposed** to happen that we_  
_Find the **reasons why**_

**_One step at a time.._**

* * *

You know there has always been something a little off about my mother.

I never really had given it much thought.

But she's always just a little.. You know, scared.

I guess I didn't ask her much because maybe he died and she was still upset.

"Connie!" My mother called.

Yes I am named after my grandmother and great grandmother. Connie Margaret Cooper.

My dad calls my Lil Cooper. I don't know why. And honestly it gets old.

"Yes mother?" I called back sarcastically.

"Can you get your brother to stop crying?" I walked into Dylan's room.

I bet you can totally tell that my father is an egomaniac. Well he is.

He wanted it to be Chad jr. But no way in hell my mother wanted two Chad's in the same house.

I didn't either. I walked into his room and picked up the little blonde haired boy. He had my mothers' eyes, while I had my fathers.

The only thing I got. Thank god. They tell me I can be a little, selfish, self-absorbed.

But I am a pretty amazing person. I got looks, style, and personality.

I also got brown hair from my mother. I do have a few natural blonde highlights though.

"Sissy!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his tiny arms around me.

My brothers' name is Dylan Paul Cooper. Paul is my great grandfathers' name on my dads' side.

"Hey squirt!" I smiled and hugged back.

I loved my brother. It's probably because he's my only friend.

Yes, I know that's shocking. It's only because I am home schooled.

My parents are sort of famous I guess. They are the 'it' couple.

So we basically never leave the house, I dont know many people.

We currently live in North Carolina. I know, I know, North Carolina.

I do love it. It's nice. But my parents are famous. Why we don't live in Hollywood? I have no idea.

My parents did live there. But they moved so they could raise a family.

Well we will live in Hollywood. We are moving there. I will attend a performing art school.

I can sing, apparently my mothers got a good voice.

I have never heard her sing. Nobody has. Well except for my Aunt Tawni.

I can also act. I bet you know whom that's from.

Hollywood will be so fun.

Especially since my cousin Tammy Harris lives there. She's not really my cousin but she is technically family.

I don't see her much, but we talk all of the time. She goes to the same school I will go too.

"Connie!" My mother exclaimed.

"What now mom?" I ask. I walked out the door with Dyl in my arms.

"Help me finish packing." I groaned.

"I thought you wanted me to get Dyl!" I yelled back.

She came rushing in through the door past me toward a box. She sighed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I am just stressed. It's pretty crazy that were moving back." She said looking at me.

"I guess. Do you miss it?" I asked her.

She thought about what to say. "Yeah. I guess I do. I just hope when we get back, everyone isn't in our buisness. That was the worst."

I can't picture my parents being famous. I mean come on. They are losers.

They always do this fine, fine, good, good, thing and laugh. I mean what's up with that?

"We are stopping by grandmas before we get there." She said and continued packing.

I shifted Dylan higher on my hip.

"Hey mom?" I asked. She turned. "What was grandpa like?"

She looked at me and then turned away. She took a deep breath.

"Well," Her voice cracked. "I did love him. But he died." I raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?" I asked again.

She gave me a small smile, took the box and left. I put Dylan down in the crib and followed her.

"Mom wait!" I followed her into the kitchen.

She turned to me.

"Does grandma miss him?" I asked wanting to know more.

"Well shes.. over it. She was sad, but now shes not." Why wasn't she answering me?

She went to the sink and I sat at the table.

I heard a door close and my father walked in.

"Hey Sonny." He said as he went to her a kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Chad."

"Hi daddy!" I said to him.

"Hows my high school girl?" He asked pulling me into a hug.

"Dad you're crushing me."

"Sorry." He said pulling away.

"And I am just 14. It's not really that exciting to be a freshman." I told him rolling my eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He said annoyed. "Where's Dylan?" He asked.

"Daddy!" He screamed from his room. My dad dashed out of the kitchen into Dylans room and moments later he came back tossing him in the air.

Dylan laughed and smiled.

"All right you three dinners soon so go wash up and be down here in a couple minutes." My mom said.

I climbed up the stairs and watched some tv before dinner was ready.

When we were called down I sat next to Dylan in his high chair, next to my mom, next to Chad.

"So Sonny," My father began, "Are we going to visit your mother?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered. "Shes been lonely after my grandma died." My mother looked down upset.

She loved her. A lot actually. I felt bad.

"Hey dad?" I looked at him.

"Yeah?" He said. He looked up from his food chewing.

"What was grandpa like? I mean when you met him?" My mother choked on her food a little and I had a confused expression on my face.

"Lets not talk about that Connie." My father said in a serious tone.

"Why?" I asked. "I want to know what he was like."

"I said no."

"But dad!" I said.

"Connie stop."

"But whats wrong with the question?"

He looked at my mom.

"I don't know anything about him! What? I am not allowed to learn about my family?" I stood up.

"Connie." His voice was getting higher.

"It's not like she didn't grow up with out him! I haven't even seen pictures from when were little Mom!" I looked at her.

She was silent looking at her lap.

"Connie go upstairs."

"But-"

"NOW!" He yelled pointing toward the staircase.

I got up through my plate in the sink, probably breaking it, and marched up the stairs.

I have no idea what that was about.

But I'll tell you one thing.

I am going to find out.

* * *

Authors Note.

So what do you think of Connie?

Mhmmmm. Yeah amazing right? Lol. Well Idk.

Please please let me know what you think.

~Kaaaayla.


	2. Mine

Authors Note.

Hi! Thaanks for the reviews! Oh and well only like 10 of you subscribed. Which makes me sad cuz 80 some of you did last time.

So I guess nobody wanted to read the sequel. Its ok there are a few of you. So I am making this chapter.

Anyway, **beblobs** wanted to know if the whole thing would be in CPOV. (Connie) Wel no it will be from Connies to Sonnys. SO back and forth.

**gossamergirl** gave me a very kind review. SO thank you.

**BlackGothicRose89** said the best review ever. Its perfect! I might use it in the story.

the sonny stubbornness and the cocky attitude Chad strutted? Dear Lord  
Hollywood is no where near prepared for Connie!

Lol. Thanks.

Sooo please please review. I miss my subs!

Disclaimer I do not own SWAC.

Enjoooooy!

~Kaylaaaaaaaaaaa.

* * *

**Mine**

_**Flash forward **and we're taking on the world **together**_  
_And there's a drawer of my **things at your place**_  
_You **learn my secrets **and you figure out why I'm** guarded**_  
_You say we'll **never** make my **parents' mistakes**_

_But we've got **bills to pay**_  
_We've got** nothing** figured out_  
_When it was **hard** to take_  
_Yes, yes, this is what I** thought **about_

_Do you** remember** we were **sittin'** there by the water_  
_You put your arm** around me**, for the first time_  
_You made a** rebel **of a **careless man's careful **daughter_  
_You are the **best** thing that's ever been **mine..**_

* * *

Being married I guess you could say is good.

I mean, I have good kids and my husbands pretty great.

They love me, and take care of me.

Then your Chad-like daughter wants to bring up my past.

Connie was right. Shes seen photos of me when I was little.

They were ones he wasn't in. Their aren't many of them.

The rest are ripped in half and the side with him on it, is thrown away.

She probably just wanted a normal excuse.

That they divorced or he died. But no.

This was no normal excuse.

And when Connie wants to know something, she won't stop until she figures it out.

Thats when having kids kill you.

Another wonderful trait that Chad passed down to our kid.

I can't let her know. I can't lie to her. I guess I technically am by not telling her.

I just can't do it anymore.

If she knew she will feel bad and probably be scared like I am.

I mean was.

So there I was with a baby about to cry, a husband red with anger, and me looking down at my plate.

Chad stood up and took Dylan to his room.

I walked slowly up the stairs to hear a slam of her door as I walked past it into my room.

I sat on the bed and hugged my knees.

I can't do this. I hid this from everyone a long time ago.

I only told the ones that cared. Well except Zora, Nico, and Grady. Tawni of coarse told them herself.

Nobody else knew. I could talk about it. But ever since I had kids and Chad became a father..

It worried me.

He would never do that. I know.

Because of all that though, we have been very protective parents.

We don't let anyone babysit. We never go out.

And when we move next week, I have no idea what's going to happen with us.

I buried my face in my knees.

I knew Connie to well. She was going to find out. I don't know how exactly, but she will.

Someone rubbed my back.

I looked up to find my gorgeous, sensitive husband.

I smiled slightly.

"I'm going to kick that girls ass one day." He said shaking his head.

I frowned. Well at least he's still gorgeous.

"You know marriage has really softened you, you know that?" I said laughing.

He rolled his eyes.

I sighed.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I jut don't know if we can keep this from her." I said.

He nodded.

I flopped back into a bunch of pillows.

"This sucks." I mumbled.

"What?"

I smirked. "Being married to you." I laughed.

He climbed on top of me.

"Does it suck now?" He laughed back.

He kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened it. I love him. He was so kind and he cared about me.

Plus the kissing and other things (wink wink) weren't that bad either.

Chad started to take off my shirt.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't

I pushed him off.

"Stop!" I said. "Come on our kids are downstairs!"

He was to strong and wasn't moving.

"But you are just so perfect and beautiful." He said smirking. I looked into the blue eyes I loved so much.

Luckily, I knew how to ignore them. I mentally slapped myself for almost drooling.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. "Last time you said that I had Dylan."

He sighed and then got up.

"Do you think I should tell her?" I asked sitting up from the pillows.

He thought for a minute. "We can't scare her. She's only 14."

What if something would happen to her? And he takes her from me. He could do the same thing!

"Yeah. But still, what if he gets out and she finds out!" I exclaimed, eyes wide.

He gave me a look. "No. Hes' in jail. He can't get you or anyone you care about." He said shaking his head.

I smiled. "I love you."

"I know." He said shrugging.

I picked up the pillow from behind me and threw it at him. It hit him in the face and messed up his hair.

His face was priceless.

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Oh yeah?" He said. "It's on!" He picked up the pillow that I threw at him and started hitting me.

I grabbed another one behind me and did the same.

My hair was frizzy with static like Chads. We laughed like we were 10 years old.

"Uhh?" We immeadiatly turned around to see Connie staring at us confused.

We dropped the pillows and got off our bed and fixed our hair.

"So um. Whats wrong?" I asked trying to sound normal.

She just stood their wondering what just happened and then just let it go.

"Ok, well Dylans crying." She said turning to leave.

"Oh and by the way," She continued not looking back. "I am going to find out."

* * *

Authors Note.

So what do you think of the second chapter?

YAY. Sonnys POV. I love her.

New episode SEPTEMEBR 19!

Watch it! Heheee.

~Kaaaaayla


	3. Don't Rain On My Parade

Authors Note.

Hi! Im back. I know I don't add much. But thats only because.. Well school started.

So yeah. But I am in the process of a new story. So look out for it. Please. Its not as dramatc as this by the way.

Heheee. Anywaay.

Enjoooooy!

Disclaimer I do not own SWAC.

~Kaaayla.

* * *

**Don't Rain On My Parade**

_I'll **march** my band _  
_Out!_  
_And **beat** my drum._  
_And if I'm fanned out,_  
_Your **turn** at bat sir,_  
_At least I didn't fake it._  
_Hat sir!_  
_I guess I didn't make it!_

_**Get ready for me love** 'cause I'm a **"comer."**_  
_I **simply** gotta march, my** heart's **a drummer._

_**Nobody,** no, **nobody**_  
_Is gonna **rain on my parade!**_

* * *

I spun on my heel and stormed out of their room.

Take that mom.

I walked into my room and sat on my bed. I kept packing books in a box.

I don't want to make her upset.

But come on. They just probably divorced. Why won't she just tell me?

Because theres something else there not telling me.

So that is why I must find out.

I mean I am 14. I'm old enough to know whatever happened.

Maybe he was like a secret agent. And shes not allowed to tell me.

Yeah. That would be cool.

I mentally slapped myself. Like that happened.

I sighed. We are leaving in less then a week.

I'll be in hollywood! Except I'll be a nobody.

I bet I'll be surrounded by a bunch of kids with famous parents.

For example Tammy. Her mom Tawni has her own ine of clothing and shoes. Shes making tons of money.

So is her husband Nico. Hes got a talk show with Uncle Grady.

I've been to her house once. Its massive. It's got a huge pool. Oh and her bathroom is the size of my room.

I don't know how big our house will be. But judging by where we live now.. Small.

Everybody probably forgot about my parents. It has been 14 years since they moved from Hollywood.

* * *

I grabbed my brother while getting ready for our flight to Wisconsin to visit Grandma.

"Dylan," I said as I sat him on my lap, "Stop chasing little girls around!"

He's a little stud for a 6 year old. I know hes still in a crib. Which is crazy because hes 6.

But my parents decided since we are moving they won't buy him a new bed until we get their

I remember we went to the beach once and he was checking out a little girl walk by.

True story. Oh and once we were at a hotel and a little girl ran up to us and was like "my friend likes you!" and ran away.

I swear those kids need to go back to coloring. I rolled my eyes and he crossed his arms.

"Ok." He said. I sat him on the chair next to me.

After a couple of minutes my parents came over with food.

"Our flight is leaving soon." My dad said. He sat next to Dylan and mom sat next to me.

She was staring off into space.

"You okay mom?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said coming back to reality.

"Freaked about going back to Hollywood?"

"Sure." She stated.

I looked at her puzzled and then just let it go.

"Um excuse me?" Someone said from behind me.

My mother and I turned around.

"Yes?" I said.

He didn't look at me he just stared at my mom.

"Are you by any chance Sonny Munroe?" He asked.

"Um yeah why?" She said.

He gasped. "I used to be such a big fan!" He said.

My mom giggled.

"Thanks." She said.

"I was like 15 when I was a fan. I had such a huge crush on you." He said laughing.

"Woah woah woah." I said putting a hand to my forehead.

"You remember.. her?" I said pointing at her.

He nodded. My jaw dropped slightly.

"Can I get a picture?" He said taking out his camera. "My wife was a fan too."

She nodded and got up witht the camera. I stood up and took a picture.

My father came walking toward us I guess he went to the bathroom.

"Whos this?" He asked.

"An old fan." She answered.

"And your Chad Dylan Cooper?" The fan said.

"Yup." My father answered popping his collar. I rolled my eyes.

"I was so jealous when you started dating Sonny." He said.

My dad smiled. "Yeah. He said putting his arm around her. I was pretty lucky."

Dylan looked at a little girl walking by and I held him in the seat. Ugh.

Why couldn't my dad be a nice guy who didn't pass down his girl crazy genes to my brother?

I took another picture of the three of them.

"Thanks so much!" The man said to us.

"You welcome." They both said.

We sat back down together waiting for the flight.

I guess just a couple people remembered them. It's not like they weren't that famous.

"Flight to Wisconsin now boarding." I looked up to the mysterious voice.

We grabbed our small bags and got to the plane. I sat in my seat next to my brother across the aisle were my parents.

Soon we will get to my grammas house. I smiled. My life is totally going to change.

* * *

Authors Note.

So whatcha think?

I love Dylan. Those stories she said actuall happened with My sister. Lol no lie.

Like she checked out some kid on the beach. Hehee. So yeah I added some of my expierances.

So anyway hope you liked it!

~Kaaaayla.


	4. I'll Be There For You

Authors Note.

Hey guys! I was off today so I decided to write. :)

Anyway. I loooove my new idea for a story. But I have been writing this one so I cant add it yet.

I'll finish this one and then add it.

Which by the way, hasn't even started yet.

She has to see Tammy, Go to schoool, things happen.. So yeah we got awhile.

So...

Enjoooooooy!

Disclaimer I do not own SWAC.

~Kayyla.

* * *

**I'll Be There For You**

_**No one **could ever **know** me, **no one** could ever **see **me_  
_Since you're the **only one **who **knows **what it's like to be me_  
_**Someone **to** face **the** day **with, make it through all the **rest **with_  
**_Someone I'll always laugh with_**  
_Even at **my worst**, I'm **best** with you, yeah_

_It's like you're** always **stuck in second gear_  
_When it hasn't been your** day**, your **week**_  
_Your **month**, or even your **year**_

**_I'll be there for you_**  
_When the rain starts to pour_  
**_I'll be there for you_**  
_Like I've been there before_  
**_I'll be there for you  
_**  
_**'Cause you're there for me too..**_

* * *

I grabbed my son so my husband could take all the bags and walked onto the plane.

I was scared. I didn't want to go back home.

Whenever my mom wanted to visit, she always came to us.

But of coarse, since we would be making a stop in Wisconsin anyway, Connie says "Let's visit Grandma!"

She was suspsious anyway so I just said yes.

We'll be their for the night and then we'll leave for another flight in the morning.

I put my son in the seat next to his sister and sat across the aisle next to Chad.

"You okay?" He asked me sitting down.

"I-I'm fine." I said trying to sound fine.

He gave me a sympathetic look and kissed me gentely.

I know I have had so many kisses from him but somehow, they still gave me butterflys.

The worst part is he knew it.

I sighed and he smirked. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the seat clutching the armrests.

"Sonny?" He asked.

I opened one eye to look at him.

"I love you." He said smiling innocently.

"Yeah I know." I said.

"You're supposed to say it back." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah I know!" I laughed.

"Your so irritating sometimes." He rolled his eyes.

"And you're not?"

"I am so not."

"Yeah ok." I said closing my eyes again.

"You do love me right?" He whispered knowing the answer. He loved making me say it.

"Yeah." I said not opening my eyes.

I relaxed a little and rested my head on his shoulder and slipped away from my problems. Even if it was just for a couple of hours.

* * *

"Sonny? Sonny get up."

I groaned and opened my eyes. I rubbed them and he took my hand and pulled me up.

We walked behind our running children into the ariport. I gulped. The last time I was in this airport was when I had to come for my dad.

I soon realized I stoped moving. Chad ran into me from behind and pushed me so my feet would keep moving.

When I saw my mother I smiled.

She looked old and tired, but happy.

I laughed when I saw one little boy draped around her legs.

Connie hugged my mom over Dylan.

I walked over put my bags down and gave her a huge hug.

"I missed you!" I said to her.

"I missed you too." She said. We broke apart.

"So how have you been?" I asked her.

"I've been great." I smiled.

"We have so much to talk about." She told me. I glanced over her shoulder and my smile went away.

A tear rolled down my face. Lucy.

I haven't seen her since my wedding.

She began to run over to me. She stopped about 10 feet away from me. She smiled.

She came running to me again. I smiled too.

I opened my arms and grabbed her. More tears rolled down my face.

"I'm so so sorry I havent seen you in so many years." I said.

"Shhh." She said rubbing my back. "I understand. You're here. And you're going to invite me down to your new house." She pulled away.

"Totally." I said nodding.

"Good." Thats why I love her. She could never be mad at me. Ever. "Who are these kids!" She picked up Dylan and tickled him.

"Well this is Dylan." I told her. She laughed and looked at Chad. He shrugged. She looked at Connie.

"Thats Connie." She looked from her phone.

"Hey." She said. "Whos this?"

"Lucy. She was my best friend when I lived here. And she still is."

"Hell yeah." She said nodding.

We got into my moms car and met up with Lucy at my moms house.

I put the kids to bed and sat with my mom and Lucy.

"Do they know?" Lucy asked. I shook my head.

"No." I looked down.

"Are you going to tell them?" My mom asked concerned.

"I don't know. Connie wants to know what happened to him. She thinks you divorced or he died. I can't lie to her anymore. So I just don't say anything."

They looked at me sad.

"Well you will tell them."

"I hope so."

We called it a night. I said goodbye to Lucy.

"You'll come and visit. Like very soon." I told her.

"Good." Tears flew down my face.

"I really am sorry." I told her.

"It's ok!" She said smiling. "See you soon."

I hugged her on last time.

Chad and I walked upstairs to bed.

I climbed in and he took off his shirt. I sighed and he smirked.

"I still got it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I do. And you know it."

"Whatever you want to believe."

"Hey. Just admit it."

"Fine. You're so freaking hot and I am so not lucky enough to have you." I said sarcastically.

"Now was that so hard?"

I laughed.

"You're hot too honey." He told me.

"Oh I know. Because guys were just so jealous when you started dating me." I said using my fans quote against him.

He shook his head.

Then he climbed in next to me and I buried my face into his chest.

"When we get to our house it will be ok."

"Whats our house like?" He's the only one whos seen it. Hes been down there a couple times.

He wanted to suprise us.

"Just wait and see. By the way did I tell you I already have a movie?" He said.

"That's great!" I said.

"Yup. Pretty soon everything will be ok again." I closed my eyes and drifted off.

When I woke the next morning we got all of our stuff together.

My mom drove us to the airport.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to talk much."

"It's ok." She said. "I'll be down their soon anyway to see the house!" She beamed.

I smiled. "I love you." I gave her a quick hug.

I grabbed my stuff and walked toward the plane.

"Sonny wait!" I turned. She jogged over.

"There's something you should know."

"What?"

"I didn't tell you before because I didn't want you to worry while you were here." She was out of breath.

"Mom what?" I asked again.

She swallowed.

"Your fathers out of prison."

* * *

Authors Note.

Duh duh duh duhhh!

So whatcha thinkk? Hehe. Its suspenseful.

Sorry bout cliffhanger.

Lol. I love you guys!

~Kaaaayla.


	5. Please Don't Leave Me

Authors Note.

Hey guys. Im really sorry I havent been here. But schools rough. A kid from my school just died too.

Ive known him since 1st grade. I cried a lot.

So yeah rough week. I feel really bad though and will be posting hopefully more.

Thanks for the reviews. You always brighten my day.

The SWAC episode was so funny. Hes so adorable. It totally helped my week.

Enjooooy.

Disclaimer- I dont own SWAC.

~Kaaaaaaaayla.

* * *

**Please Don't Leave Me**

**_Please don't leave me_**  
_Oh **please don't leave me**_  
_I always say how I don't** need **you_  
_But **it's always gonna come **right back to this_

**_Please, don't leave me_**

* * *

I was scared.

I walked by my mom on the way on the plane.

She was sobbing.

I walked up to her and was about 3 or so feet away.

"Mom," She was crying. "You can't stay here. Its not safe! You're going to get hurt please come live with us!"

She must really miss her. I wondered what it would be like if she was that far from me.

Eh. I guess I understood.

I stood behind my mother as she cried and cried.

"Sonny," My grandmother said to her, "I'll be fine. I'm coming to visit in a week or so anyway."

Mom wiped her eyes, gave her a long hug, and turned.

She walked by me and left me standing their confused.

My grandmother smiled at me gave me a small hug and turned and left.

I sighed. Nobody tells me anything!

Then I grabbed the things my mom left when she cried her eyes out.

When I found my family, Dylan was sitting next to an empty seat. I sat there and looked across the aisle.

Dad was looking at his wife who was staring into space.

"Dad," I began. He didn't answer. "Dad!" I said louder.

He turned toward me and raised his eyebrows.

"What's up with Mom?" I said quietly. He shook his head and didn't give me an answer.

Dylan gave me a sad look.

He leaned on my shoulder. I rested my head on his and it was silent.

At one point during the ride we both fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up we were getting ready to land.

I looked around. Dylan was awake staring out the window.

Mom was still quiet just like my dad. I strapped in Dylan.

Soon we landed and we all stood up.

We stepped out of the airport.

I looked around. I was in LA!

My whole family smiled. Well my mom didn't. She looked at the ground.

I really did feel bad. But come on! We're in LA.

The sun was shining and their wasn't a cloud in the sky. I put on my favorite sunglasses.

They were brown and huge. I felt like a movie star. I was wearing a brown spagetti strap dress with a white bow that pulled around the waste.

Yeah I know. I looked amazing! I had to look good for LA.

My dark hair was straightened and past my shoulders.

We got in the car that we rented.

I pulled my black Sony Cybershot camera from my brown coach purse and took lots and lots of pictures.

We stopped to get a bite to eat at a restaurant.

I sat across from my mom who had a small smile on her face.

"You glad to be back?" I asked.

"You know what?" She began saying the first words in hours. "I guess I am."

She still wasn't smiling as wide as I hoped but she did seem a little happy so I guess it was ok.

We walked out of the door and I was blinded by cameras.

I heard people yelling Sonny and Chad.

My jaw dropped. People still cared about them?

Mom and Dad just kept walking.

"And who are you?" They asked me. I smiled and turned. They put a microphone up to my face.

I flipped my hair back. I was loving it.

"Well my name is Connie Margret Cooper. I'm 14."

They asked me more questions and my dad pulled me out from the circle around me that was created and dragged me to the car.

"Dad! They were loving me!" I said annoyed.

"Connie they just wanted to know about what we've been up too."

"Ew!" I said adding an a sound to the end of it.

"We haven't been in the spotlight for awhile."

"Still." I said putting my face between their seats. "It's been years. People still like you guys?"

"Your father is going to be in a movie. He's still pretty famous."

"Woah!" I said excitedly. "This is so amazing." I flopped back in my seat and sighed.

Dad laughed and my mom smiled.

"Soo," I began again. "Are we going to our new house?"

"Nope." My dad stated annoyed.

"We're going to visit Aunt Tawni and Uncle Nico." Mom said. Dad groaned and she hit him.

I clapped my hands excitedly and we drove through LA.

Before we all knew it we were out front of a dark black gate.

I looked through it and saw rows of huge houses.

The gate opened slowly and we kept driving.

I laughed and waved at people on golf carts.

We slowed when we got to a house.

Dad turned slowly into the driveway and my jaw dropped.

I got out of the car and turned in a circle.

Their house had a brown roof, with light brown walls. The small wide stairs led to the front door.

Their were two colums on both sides of the stairs. Their was a huge window on top of the doors.

The house was also symetrical. Two windows were on each side of the house like the one above the door but smaller.

Under those were two outstretched balconies and under those were two skinny windows on each side.

I turned away from the house and there were two fountains on each side of the driveway.

The lawn was a perfect shade of light green and the flowers were blooming a light pink.

Without noticing my family walked by me as I admired the amazing sight.

The knock on the door made me come back to reality.

Tammy opened the door rushed by my parents and embraced me.

When she let go I looked at her smiling.

She was wearing a white shirt that flowed to her waste. The brown bow around the waste and tied on the side.

Her brown beaded necklace hung down. She was wearing dark jean bermuda shorts.

Finally her hair was pulled in a low pony and curled.

I haven't seen her in years! She was 14 and fantastic!

She totally made me look bad and this was my favorite outfit.

I managed a smile even though I was raging with jealousy.

"Come in!" She exclaimed and we all stepped into the house.

I liked the inside too. The staircase was in the center when you walk in.

It reminded me of a ballroom. It went straight up. The floor was marble with some pretty design in front of the stairs.

I looked up into a chandelir above.

She led us through an archway on the left that led to a small hall.

We came to a dining room with a smaller chandelir with a long table with eight chairs surrounding it.

After that room was the kitchen with marble floor and a granite counter.

We found Aunt Tawni and Uncle Harris with a baby boy in his arms.

My mother handed Dylan over and rushed over.

They gave a quick hug.

"What's her name?" My mom asked. I slapped my forehead.

"It's a boy Mom." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh." She giggled.

"It's Nick." Aunt Tawni said.

Wow. Creative. Nico and Tawni. Nick and Tammy.

I shook my head. Mom cradled the baby in her arms and from the corner of my eye I saw Dylan playing with a spaceship.

He was making gun and explosion noises.

Tammy grabbed my arms and led me up the staircase.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked laughing.

"Well school starts in a couple of days.."

"Eh. Don't remind me." I say interuppting. She continued.

"They're having this huge party at Nate Efrons house," He was gorgeous! Green eyes and everything.

I knew everything about him. Not that i'm creepy or anything. He's my age and he has a brother. But not nearly as gorgeous as Nate.

I know so many things! But I won't bore you or anything.

"And I'm taking you!" She finished. A huge grin spread across my face.

"Thanks!" I smiled and hugged her.

This was going to be so fun! I am so excited.

But wait..

I've never been to a party.

* * *

Authors Note.

I know I have been gone but I am back so heres the next part.

I hope you liked it! Be back soon!

~Kaaayla

WOOO.


	6. Get Back

Authors Note.

HII. I know I havent been around in well.. Forever.

But you know school, another story. Yeah.

I'll try to get back more and stuff.

So yeah here we go.

Enjooooooooy.

Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC.

~Kaaaaayla.

* * *

**Get Back**

_Don't **walk away**_  
_Like you **always** do_  
_**This** time_

_You're the **only **thing_  
_That's **been** on my **mind**_  
_Ever **since** you left_  
_I've been a **mess**_

_I'll say it **once **_  
_And I'll** leave **you alone_  
_But I gotta_  
_Let you **know**_

_I wanna **get back**_  
_To the **old** days_  
_When the** phone** would **ring**_  
_And I **knew** it was you_

_I wanna **talk back**_  
_And get** yelled **at_  
_**Fight** for nothing_  
**_Like we used tooo.._**

* * *

"Aww Tawni I missed you so much." I said continuing my talk with Tawni Hart. Now Tawni Harris.

"Same." We were in her beautiful kitchen, standing on each side of her island. "Is your house ready yet?"

"No, Actually we are staying at a hotel."

"Oh don't be ridicuous you're staying here." I smiled and rolled my eyes. That's Tawni for you. Hasn't changed much.

"So hows your mom?" My expression dropped completely and I looked down. "Oh no. What happened?"

"He's out. My dads out of prison." She covered her mouth and then her forehead.

"Oh dear. Is your mother safe?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah. I guess. She's moved out after my grandmother died and she's not anywhere near where we lived before."

Tawni shook her head.

"I kinda exploded when I found out. I'm really scared." I added.

"There is no way he can find you."

I looked down and remembered his last words to me.

_I turned when I heard a man struggling. It was my father._

_He saw me looking at him and glared._

_"I hate you Sonny! Its your fault Im in here! I wont rest until your dead. Ill kill you Sonny!" And with that he was gone._

_I swallowed. A tear falling down my cheek. I felt hands on my shoulders._

_He wants to kill me._

_He needs to kill me._

_I am going to die._

I never forgot those words. I still have nightmares.

Not always, but occasionally. I have to explain to my kids why their mother,

Who they should look up to, wakes up screaming sometimes.

A tear rolled down my cheek and I took a deep breath. I wiped it away before she noticed.

"I'll be fine. You're right. I just thought I would be done with this forever. It's just.. I have kids now.. I don't want them to get hurt."

"Sonny, I promise you everything will be fine." I sighed. "So hows Chad?"

She asks changing the subject.

I laughed. "Fine. I still can't get over the fact you are married to Nico." She rolled her eyes.

Footsteps came from behind me and I turned to see Connie.

"Hey Mom?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Tammy invited me to Nate Efrons party." I smiled.

"Great!" I said. I hope she makes new friends.

I know keeping her from making friends was kind of strange but it was for her.

Growing up in the spotlight would be bad for her.

I know there is Dylan but he looks up to her.

However she acts, he will too.

"But I have never been to a party."

"Oh honey you'll be fine. It will be fun."

"Ok.. What should I wear?" I laughed.

"Tammy is Tawnis daughter. I guarentee she'll have something for you to wear."

Tawni laughed. "Yeah. She's got plenty. You know she doesn't wear something more then once."

She sighed and walked out of the room.

"Did you ever tell her?" She asked after a small pause.

"No."

She groaned. "Sonny.." She said holding out the y.

"I know Tawn. I know. But.. How can I? What if she is scared like me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sonny she has Chads genes. She's.. irrogant, cocky, and the only good thing she got from him is being brave."

Tawni walked around the island and put a hand on me.

"Thanks."

"You don't have to tell her. It probably will be for the better." I nodded. "She'll find out on her own."

I don't have the courage to tell her. She doesn't need to know anyway.

Yeah! It's none of her buisness anyway.

"There's my wife." Chad said walking into the room arms spread.

Tawni groaned and rolled her eyes as he hugged me.

I smiled.

"Chad, leave her alone."

He turned to her stuck his nose in the air and said "No." Tawni folded her arms.

Chad kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I still don't know how you got Sonny."

"It's simple Tawni. I am gorgeous. There." I giggled at how annoyed she was.

I missed Hollywood.

* * *

Authors Note.

So there you go. Next chapter is the party.

SO excited for it. It will be long.

~Kaaaaaaaayla.


	7. 2012

Authors Note.

HI. I'm back agaaain! :)

So I really was excited to write this chapter so here. And I have decided to thank reviewers now.

So thanks to..

Hanuel, redrosegirl, lozzy035, I Know Love Hurts 2010, Lady Alice101, ANGEL-4-EVA-QUEENIIE, and Danika-chan07

Thanks for reading this story after the last one.. :)

Enjoooooooooooy-

Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC.

~Kayla

* * *

**2012**

_You **know **what they say_  
_Life aint always **easy**_  
_And **everyday** were survivors_  
_So **forget** the day_  
_Its **all** about **tonight** at the school_  
_And start a** riot a-riot**_  
_Be a **rebel**_

_Bottles** popping **till we cant stand_  
_You keep it **rocking **till 6 am_  
_New York to London over to Japan_

_**Turn** it up,_  
_Turn it **up**, _  
_**Mash it up**_  
_We gunna **party **like_

_Likes its the** end **of the **world**_  
_We gonna** party** like, like its **2012**_  
_You **know** that it **doesn't** matter_  
_As **long** as we got **each other**_

_**Turn** it up,_  
_Turn it **up,**_  
**_Mash it up,_**  
**_It aint the end of the world_**

_We gunna** live **like its the **end **of the **world**_  
_Gunna **party** like_  
_**Turn** it up,_  
_Turn it **up, **_  
**_Mash it up,_**

**_It aint the end of the world.._**

* * *

I'm confused.

Really confused. And nervous.

This is my first party. With people I don't know.

With people I'll be going to school with.

I have to make a good impression or...

I'll be a loser.

Well actually I'm Tammy Harts bestie so never mind.

But still. There will be guys their. Especially..

Nate. The godlike Nate Efron. What if he asks me out?

Nah totally kidding. He wouldn't.

"Ok. So should I wear this?" Tammy walked out from her massive pink closet looking amazing.

And shockingly not pink.

The short blue dress she was wearing brought out her eyes.

The dress looked as if it folded up underneath and stopped about mid thighs.

It was a tank top dress and the straps were about an inch thick.

Their was beads all over the neckline.

She had a white clutch that matched her high white heels.

Her hair was slightly bumped in the back and it was curly.

"Woah. Yeah totally." I said still shocked. She could easily pass for 17.

"Cool." She said smiling. "Hmm. Now you." She put her manicured hand under chin eyeing me up and down.

She snapped her fingers and turned into the pink room.

She came out with a black dress with one strap.

I wasn't too sure, but I took the dress into the bathroom and put it on.

I smiled.

It looked good.

I walked out and she smiled feeling accomplished.

She put me in a chair and curled my brown hair and when she was finished I loved it.

Tammy compimented me on my natural blonde highights really made me feel good.

I finished with black heels and a black purse.

Tammys older friend picked us up at her house.

I was kind of scared to get in the car with him. I did anyway.

We pulled up to a huge house and she stepped out like it was nothing.

I tried to hide my amazement at this amazing Efron mansion and tried to be cool.

Everyone here was apparantly in high school but they all seemed 25.

Tammy kept turning around to make sure I was still there as we pushed our way through people.

We reached a table and sat down.

I couldn't see much in the house because the lights were out, but it looked expensive.

Their were lights flashing and dancing everywhere.

The heels I was wearing really hurt.

I was quiet and didn't really talk to anyone.

Tammy knew some people that she introduced to me and they were all so pretty.

I zoned out after awhile.

"Hey Tammy." I heard someone say. I turned to Tammy.

"Oh hey Nate!" She smiled. My eyes widened. She turned to me. "Connie this is Nate Efron."

"Hey Connie." He said with a cute smile.

"Hi." I said looking up from my seat. I didn't know what else to say. "Gorgeous house." I added.

"Thanks. Catcha later?" He asked in as a question. We nodded and he disappeared into the crowd.

"Cute right?" Tammy said as we both watched him go.

"Yeah." I stated.

We sat their and I watched all the people I would soon go to schoo with.

"Wanna dance?" A hot guy asked Tammy. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Yeah go. I'll be fine." I nodded and smiled.

"Find you in a few songs." The guy grabbed her hand and they started to dance to a slow song.

I stood up and walked to the food table. I grabbed a drink and stood watching the people dance.

The next song Taylor Swifts "Love Story" played and the lighting changed.

"How do you like the party?" The boys voice startled me. I chocked for a second. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

I turned to face him. He was pretty cute. Brown hair, big brown eyes.

"It's ok." I said.

"I'm Brody." He said giving me a toothy grin and putting out his hand.

I used the hand that wasn't holding my drink and shook his.

"Connie." I replied.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?" I nodded.

"Yeah this year. Just moved."

"Oh! You're Sonny and Chad's kid!" He said.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Wow. They've been everywhere on the news. It's crazy. Nobodys heard from them in awhile."

"Oh yeah?" I said puzzled. He nodded.

"My parents told me that a lots happened with them."

"Like what?" I asked wondering where he was going with this.

"Well like they went to court or something a long time ago and nobody knows why."

"Oh well I don't"

"Huh." He said. "Well I got to go. Look it was really nice meeting you. Hopefully I see you in school."

He walked backwards smiling at me. He winked and turned.

Why was she in court?

Something happened back then. Nobody knows.

Well nobody knows except for my mom and dad..

* * *

Authors Note.

So who do you like better?

Nate or Brodyy?

I'm really looking foward to your answers! :)

~Kaaaaaaayla.


	8. How Do We Do This

Authors Note.

Hey! Hows it goiing!

So here we go next chapter. I'm really excited getting back into the story.

Thankks to reviewers.

lozzy035, brigleehendersonmaslowpena, Lady-Apricotxx, Danika-chan07, Ms., redrosegirl, Lady Alice101, beblobs, ChannyRockerchick2000, ljean433, NollasBlack, and nicoleex

YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET. And trust me. I'm not saying who.. But hopefully a couple of you change your minds about the guy.. )

I have this whole thing planned out.

BTW. Check out Sterlings music on the soundtrack! I LOVE THEM.

Enjoooooooooy

Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC

~Kaaaaaaaaayla.

* * *

**How Do We Do This?**

_So tell me to **ready**_  
_Cause things are getting **heavy**_  
_And I don't wanna** fall **apart_  
_Cause **spendin' time** with you is** all **I wanna do_  
_You know it's **scary** givin' up your **heart**_

_But you **give me **that something_  
_Been **waitin'** so long_  
_And I make you **smile**_  
_That's **why** I wrote this song_

_And I, la la la la **like** the way _  
_You **spin **my world around_  
_And my hea- hea- hea- **heart'**s good _  
_For one more **kick**_

_So **how do we do this**?_  
_Cause I **believe** you're worth it_  
_**How do we do this**?_  
_What to take, and is it gonna **break me down**?_  
_I found, that **nothing** can come from nothing_  
_So you better **come round**, I'm down_

**_How do we do this?_**

* * *

I woke up the next morning honestly a little scared.

You probably want to know the reason.

Connie has never been to a party..

What if she was some crazed girl?

You know one who never goes anywhere and then randomly goes to a party and goes nuts?

Like drinking and some othe stuff people her age shouldn't be doing.

I turned over in the huge guest bed and looked at Chad. He faced away from me. I kicked him.

"5 more minutes.." I rolled my eyes and kicked him again.

"Ow." He said as if it were a question. He turned on his side and looked at me.

He yawned. "Yes dear?" He said sarcastically. I flicked his nose and he rubbed it.

"Connie." I stated with a sigh.

"What about her?"Chad asked annoyed.

"She went to that party yesterday. What if she drank? Or did other things or-"

I was stopped by his hand being placed over my mouth.

"Look she was raised by you.. What could she have done?" He said with a smile.

"Chad, She was raised by you too." His eyes widened. There was a pause.

Then we immeadiatly jumped out of bed. Chad didn't put on underwear and we barged through the door.

He flicked on the lights.

"Ow!" She said.

Chad gasped. "Sonny! She was drinking!"

He put his fingers on her eyelids and forced them open.

"What are you doing?" Connie sat up. "The light hurts because its ony 7 and we got home at like 1. I'm tired!"

She flipped over face down into the pillow and groaned.

I laughed.

"Yeah nothing different here." I shrugged.

We walked out the room and closed the door slowly.

"By the way! Put freaking pants on!" She screamed.

* * *

I was upset to leave Tawni's house.

We haven't seen each other in so long!

But I was excited to go to our new house.

Chad hadn't said anything about it. We were really excited.

"So where is it?" Connie asked not even in the car yet.

"You'll see."

"But where is it?"

"Connie." Chad said slowly. "You'll see."

She gave up and laid back in the seat. She stared out the window as we pulled out the driveway.

To our suprise only about 5 minutes later we arrived at a beautiful house.

The house was surrounded by others. But it was almost as private as the other.

I was not expecting this house at all.

This house was surrounded by life.

We moved past our fence that opened when we pullled up into the small driveway.

The driveway was made of stone and the surroundings were amazing.

Two palm trees were on each side of the small wide driveway.

Behind the plam trees were small ponds filled with bright green plants surrounded by colorful flowers.

We weren't in the middle of the woods. The ponds looked as if they were there on purpose.

Like gardens on each side.

We climbed out of the car and breathed in the air.

Chad put his arm around me and we walked up the wide staircase in the center of the driveway.

When we reached the top I turned to my left and right to see the porch extended all the way around.

The house was a white color. The windows and doors were brown.

All of the many windows were about 3 feet high.

We walked through the door. The stairs were right as you walked into the door.

To the left was the living room. Windows lit up the room.

The hard wood floors looked perfect with the fireplace. The television was right on top of it.

A brown couch was placed in front of the TV with two brown chairs on each side of the couch.

We walked to left into the kitchen.

The kitchen floor was a brown stone. The granite counter tops stretched around the kitchen and stopped halfway around.

The island in the center had a few stools.

On the opposite side of the kitchen was a small table with 4 chairs around the table.

"Chad! It's amazing." I said moving my hands back and forth on the island.

He leaned up against it and smiled.

I spun around a few times and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you so much!" I said like a little girl.

I heard thumping as our kids ran upstairs to find their rooms.

We followed them. When you reached the top of the stairs the hallway streches in one direction.

All the way to the left were two big doors and I immeadiatly knew that was our room.

I gave Chad a toothy grin and ran into the room.

The door to the left was a huge master bathroom.

When you jept walking you saw a huge white and blue canopy bed with a brown frame.

It was on a white furry rug and underneath was hard wood floors.

On each side were huge windows.

Directly in front of the bed was a white fireplace and another TV on top.

I gasped when to the right of the fireplace was a big walk in closet.

I ran and sprung on the perfectly made bed messing it up.

"This is so cool!" I sighed burying myself in the pillows.

"So you like it?" Chad asked.

"I love it! How can we afford it?"

"Well I have a job you know." He said folding his arms.

I laughed. "No sieriously."

He gave me a look. Then gave up. "Trust fund ok?"

"Fine." I said.

"Fine."

"Good."

He smirked.

"Good."

* * *

Authors Note.

SO how did you like the chapter? What do you think will happen next? How are my writng skills? Do you ike STerlings songs?

Let me knooow!

Can't wait for next one..

~Kaaaaaaaaaaayla.


	9. It's A Brand New Day

Authors Note.

Hey! So I am here once againnn.

Ok soo somebodyy (Lady Alice101) asked when it was going to get goood.

And I promise it wiill. But all the other stuff has to happen beforrre that.

Sorrrrrrrrrry. It is only chapter 9.

Heres to my reviewers-

lozzy035, Danika-chan07, redrosegirl, Hanuel, and Lady Alice101

Only 5 reviews? What happened to everyone from the first story..

Well I appreciate you guys anyway!

Enjooooooy.

Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC.

~Kaaaaaaaaayla.

* * *

**It's A Brand New Day**

_**Last** years **old** news_  
_I'm **breaking** out my 6 sting_  
_And playing from my **heart**_  
_It's not **Deja vu**_  
_Cause it's another **summer**_  
_That's how this **chapter** starts_

_I'm gonna **run so fast **til I can't **breathe**_  
_Come **along** and follow me _  
_Let's make some **noise** like we never did **before**_

**_It's a brand new day_**  
_Don't you **see** me_  
_**Changing** on my way_  
_So **completely**_  
_This time Imma **sing **and your gonna **hear**_  
_This time I'm gonna **show** you that I got the** spirt**_  
**_It's a brand new day_**  
_And I'm **feelin** good_  
_And I'm **feelin **good_

_So **drama** free  
__I'm all about the **music **_  
_I **just** wanna **sing**_  
_Watch me** live **out my dreams_  
_I'm gonna **rock** that stage and** give **my everything_

_I'm gonna **dance** until my feet can't **move**_  
_Come **along **get in the **groove**_  
_Let's shine so **brighter** than we did **before**_

**_It's a brand new day_**  
_Don't you **see **me_  
_**Changing** on my way_  
_So **completely**_  
_This time Imma **sing **and your gonna **hear**_  
_This time I'm gonna** show** you that i got the **spirt**_  
**_It's a brand new day  
_**  
**_And I'm feelin good!_**

* * *

School Day 1.

The first day of school was honestly not what I expected.

Tammy and I walked in together and unfortunately were not in the same homeroom.

She showed me the my room and I walked in. See everyone last year got a tour of the school.

So they know where everything is. While I, of coarse was across the country.

Tammy showed me around. The school had a first and second floor and the basement.

The basement just had a few classrooms and the locker rooms.

The first floor had the library, cafeteria, gym, band room, chorus room and a gorgeous massive theater.

So basically the classrooms were on the second floor and basement.

The entire school had so many windows each classroom was lit up.

High School here has A and B days. On each day every class is 80 minutes but you only have 4 classes a day.

Each day I have different classes.

My schedule was A days, Math, Vocal class, English, Drama. On B days, Science, Health, Social Studies, German.

Easy day. Good.

I walked into math with people staring at me.

I put my head down and walked to a seat.

The teacher told us about the school, showed us our lockers, blah blah blah.

When the bell finally rang I got up last.

I grabbed my big purse full of books and stood up.

"Hey. Your Cooper right?" I looked up to see a girl looking at me.

She had gorgeous black straight hair and was wearing dark jeans with black heels and a nice white tank top.

"Yeah. Connie." I said reaching for a handshake.

"Ashley Morrison." She took my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

We walked out the door.

"Where are you going next?" She asked.

"Vocal class." I replied sowly looking at my schedule.

"Ooh a singer!" She said with a smile.

"Yeah. Got from my mom."

"Well you wouldn't get it from your dad."

I laughed.

"Well I'm going in that direction. I'll show you."

We walked down the stairs.

"So why did people stare at me this morning?" I asked her.

"Well our parents heard you were coming and they didn't know they had kids."

I nodded.

"I guess they were surprised."

"I guess."

We walked by the gym and the library until we were at a big room.

It was a small theater with tables and desks where the audience would be.

"Maybe I'll see you around?" She smiled and kept walking.

I walked into the room and was one of the first people there.

"Connie?" I turned to a boy.

"Oh! Brody. Hey sorry I didn't regonize you."

"It's ok." I looked at him. Now that it wasn't dark he was kind of.. hot.

"So you sing?" He shrugged.

"A little."

"You mind if I sit with you? I really don't know many people."

"No." He smiled big. "Not at all."

He moved to a table and I sat next to him.

Then walked in Nate.

He walked right by me sitting in the back with a bunch of girls.

"I wouldn't go for him." I turned to Brody. He stared at Nate. "Guys a jerk."

I turned forward facing the front.

The bell rang and a man swooped in shutting the door.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Joeseph Green. But you can cal me Mr. Joe."

I smiled he seemed nice.

"Now the whole goal of this class is to help your singing so you can be the best you can be."

He grabbed a stool and sat on the small stage.

"So that means you have to be comfortable singing in front of lots of people."

Oh god.

"Sometimes I may just call you up and make you sing. Random."

Damn him.

"Like this."

"Damn him.

He grabbed his class list and said a name.

"Connie Cooper?"

Damn him.

Everyone immeadiatly turned to me and smiled.

No not a genuine sweet 'good luck' smile. A 'Ha sucker I don't have to do that' smile.

I stood up and walked down to where he was sitting.

"Sing your solfedge scale." I just stared at him. He gestured to me. "Go."

I cleared my throat. "_Do re mi_-" He stopped me.

"Louder. Deep breath and just sing."

I took in a deep breath and sang like I would in my room.

_"Do re mi fa so la ti do ti la so fa mi re do." _He smiled.

"Beautiful!" That made me smile.

My grin didn't fade when I sat next to Brody.

"Wow. You are really good." I turned to him.

"Thankss." Brody gave me a cocky smile.

"I can't wait to hear you sing."

"Hey Connie."

I turned, Nate was looking at me.

"Nice job."

"I uh.. I.. Thanks." The girls with him giggled and I turned back around blushing.

"Connie. It's ok. There just jealous."

That made me blush even more.

* * *

Authors Note.

Ok so the next chapter will be Connie and then the chapter after that will be Sonny.

After Sonny it will get interesting.

I just need to get some more school from Connie.

Soooo Nate? or Brody?

Let me knoooow!

~Kaaaaaaayla.


	10. What Hurts The Most

Authors Note.

HEY. Ok. So I know this chapter is supposed to be Sonny.

But I am doing them both in it.

Because Sonnys wouldnt be long enough.

So yeah. HERE WE GOOOO.

Reviewers.

Danika-chan07, redrosegirl, Lady Alice101, lozzy035, and nicoleex.

Thaaanks..

Enjooooy.

Disclaimer. I do not own SWAC.

~Kaaaaaaaaaayla.

* * *

**What Hurts The Most**

_I can take the **rain** on the roof of this **empty** house_  
_That don't **bother **me_  
_I can take a **few tears** now and then and just **let 'em out**_  
_I'm not** afraid **to **cry **every once in a while even though_  
_Goin' on with you **gone **still **upsets** me_  
_There are **days** every now and again I **pretend **I'm okay_  
_But that's **not **what gets me_

**_What hurts the most_**  
_Was being **so** close_  
_And** havin' **so much to say_  
_And watchin' you **walk away**_

_And **never** knowin'_  
_What **could've** been_  
_And not **seein'** that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was **tryin' to do**_

_It's **hard** to deal with the pain of** losin' you **everywhere I go_  
_But I'm** doin' **it_  
_It's hard to **force** that **smile** when I see our **old friends **and I'm alone_  
_Still harder** gettin' **up, **gettin' **dressed, livin' with this **regret**_  
_But I know if I could **do it over**_  
_I would trade, **give away **all the words that I **saved** in my heart_  
_That I left **unspoken**_

**_What hurts the most_**  
_Is being **so** close_  
_And **havin'** so much to say_  
_And watchin' you **walk away**_

_And **never** knowin'_  
_What **could've** been_  
_And not **seein' **that lovin' you_

**_Is what I was tryin' to do_**

* * *

1 month later.

School had gotten better.

Tammy, Ashley, and I are my best friends.

They do fight sometimes though.

"Just do it!" Ashely urges standing at my locker.

I shake my head and open the locker door to block her face.

She peaked around it.

"You're gorgeous girl!" She said as if it were no big deal. "Anyone would be into you."

I grabbed my books and shut it with a loud thud.

Tammy came up behind me.

"Hey!" She said smiling. She peered behind me and her expression changed. "Morrison."

"Hart." Ashley replied with the same amount of enthusiasm.. none.

"So what we talking about?" She smiled again.

"Well," Ashley said walking around me. "I believe that Miss Cooper over here should ask you know who out."

Tammy sighed.

"I can't believe it.. But I agree with Morrison." They folded there arms with satisfaction.

"He wouldn't date me."

"You never know if you don't try."

Soon Nate walked down the hallway to his locker which was near mine.

"Quick here he comes!" They whispered.

I turned to run but they grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

They darted off near the bathroom to pear around the corner to watch.

Although I have been crushing on Nate forever...

Well a month.

After weeks of thought, I am going to ask him out.

He walked over to his locker, I guess to grab his lunch.

I leaned up against the locker trying to look cool.

I felt stupid so stood up.

"Hey Nate." I said hesitant.

"Hey.. Connie right?" Didn't remember my name. Strike one.

"Yeah. So whatcha doing?" I said looking casual. It failed.

"Opening my locker." He said confused. Strike two.

Just do it!

"Would you like to go out.. With me?"

"Uhh.. Well your not really my type." Strike three.

"Oh.." I looked down.

"Aren't you like.. Into my brother?"

"Who's your brother?" I said interested again.

"Brody.." He said as if I should know.

"He's your brother!" I almost yell.

"Uhh.. Yeah.. Catcha later." He turned away and walked out of the hallway leaving me.

I slapped my hand to my forehead.

Footsteps came up behind me.

I figured it was Ashley or Tammy.

"WHat was that about?" A low voice asked.

I whipped around to see Brody.

"He's your brother."

"Who?"

"Nate.. He's your brother!" I yell.

"Yeah.."

"Why.. Why didn't you tell me!"

"You never asked." He said getting angry back.

"Well you could have just said something.."

He shook his head.

"Why. Why Connie?"

"Well I-"

"No. Because you would be like every other girl I have ever dated."

"Wh-" He interuppted again.

"You would use me to get to him."

I didn't say anything.

"Just what I thought. You know I thought you were different."

Tears rolled down my face as I stared at him.

Brody was hurt and I knew it.

"Bye Connie."

He turned and walked away.. Down the hallway and out the door.

Just like his brother.

More tears rushed down my face and I was happy nobody was there to see them.

I slammed my back against the lockers and slid down them until I was on the ground.

Ashley and Tammy came and sat next to me.

We were all silent.

So recap. My life.

I was rejected by the guy I like.

I lost the guy I think now I know I love..

And I'm miserable.

* * *

When I got to my house it was empty.

I wanted to be alone anyway.

The answer machine was beeping and I listened to the messege.

"Hey Con. It's Mom. I had to run out with Dylan. I should be home soon. Love you."

I pressed delete and walked to my room.

I slammed the door and flopped on my bed.

A door opened outside my room.

I figured it was Mom.

I opened the door slowly and the house was still dark.

"Mom?" I called out.

* * *

The house was dark when I walked in.

"Connie! Were home!"

I sat Dylan down at the table and called again.

"Connie. Dinner!"

The house was empty.

I walked to her room.

Her door was open. I peered in.

The light was on and her backpack was on her bed.

I was getting nervous.

"Connie! Connie where are you!"

Something happened.

This isn't right.

"Mommy!"

"What Dylan!" I said breathing heavy.

"Look." He pointed to a note.

I picked it up and read it.

Thank god! Maybe she went to Tammys.

Dear Sonny,

I never forgot what you made me go through.

So heres a little payback.

Love,

Dad.

P.S. Your daughter? She looks just like you.

* * *

Authors Note.

TA DA..

Now it gets goood.

Dude I was scared writing this.

Like sieriously.

I hope it freaked you out.

I hope I get more reviews noooow!

~Kaaaaaaaaaaaayla.


	11. Goodbye

Authors Note.

So. Now it finally gets good. So I know you probably want to know what Connies thinking.

But its Sonnys turn now. HEHEHEHE.

Don't worry next chapter is Connie.

OMG OMG OMG. REVIEWWS! You guys rocck! :)

9 this chapter! I'm so happy.

NollasBlack, ljean433, lozzy035, channy4eva16, Pray-For-Demi, Danika-chan07, BethanyRose1796, nicoleex, and Lady Alice101

Thanks so muuuch!

Enjooooooooooooooooy.

Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC.

~Kaylla.

* * *

**Goodbye**

_It's a **shame** that it had to be this **way**_  
_It's not **enough** to say I'm sorry_  
_It's not enough to say I'm **sorry**_

_Maybe I'm to **blame**_  
_Or **maybe** were the same_  
_But either way I can't **breathe**_  
_Either **way** I can't breathe_

_All I had to say is **goodbye**_  
_Were **better** off this way_  
_Were better off this **way**_

_I'm **alive** but I'm losing all my **drive**_  
_Cause** everything **we've been through_  
_And everything about** you**_  
_Seemed to be a **lie**_  
_A **guiltless** twisted lie_  
_It made me learn to **hate** you_  
_Or hate **myself** for letting it pass by_

_All I had to say is **goodbye**_  
_Were **better **off this way_  
_Were better off this** way**_  
_All I had to say is** goodbye**_  
_Were **better** off this way_  
_Were better off this **way**_

_And every, **everything** isn't only_  
_What it seemed so **hold **these_  
_**Words** that you never told me_  
_Its **time** to say goodbye_  
_Its time to** say **goodbye_  
_Its time to say **goodbye**_  
**_Goodbye_**

**_Bye.._**

* * *

My heart lept into my throat.

This can't be happening.

He took her.

My father took my daughter for revenge.

He has her.

I couldn't move.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" The small blonde haired boy tugged on my leg.

I picked him up and placed him in a chair afraid to let him out of my sight.

When I finally realized what's going on I called 911.

I started to panic.

"Hello? Please, Please help me."

"Okay, What's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"My.. My daughter was kidnapped!" I almost yell with tears in my eyes.

"Calm down Mrs. Tell me what happened."

"I- I got home," Tears poured down my face. "She came home from school.. about.. an-an hour ago."

"Ok. It's ok. Continue."

"I ran around the house trying.. trying to find her. But she was gone."

I wiped tears from my eyes and Dylan just looked at me.

"I found.. a note. From the kidnapper. He said heres some revenge... Your daughter looks just like you."

I could barely finish.

"I believe he took her."

"Ok mam. Help is on the way."

"Thanks." I hung up the phone and sobbed into my arms.

The table was soaked with tears and make up dripped down my face.

I sat there for a couple minutes until Chad walked in.

"Sonny I'm-" He paused and looked at me.

"What happened?" He asked frantic.

I looked up at his face and he saw the pain in my eyes.

The note was next to me and I slid it across the wet counter.

He grabbed it and read it.

Chad looked into my smeared eyes and realized she was gone.

"Oh my god." Was all he said.

I jumped up into his arms and cried again.

"What if he killed her? Or hurt her?" I asked. "It's all my fault.. I should have just told her."

"No. It's not." His voice was cracking.

"Well get her back. He couldn't have gone far."

The police soon knocked on the door and we let them in.

I told them about when I got home and they just listened.

They checked the note finding his finger prints even though I knew who did it.

Policemen found footprints leading to her room.. and then many leaving her room.

As she tried to get away.

They said there was no blood, no eveidence of him.. raping her, and the footsteps were new.

We followed them outside and they found footsteps on our driveway.

There was evidence of my daughter being put inthe backseat of a car, maybe tied up.

"Where do you think they went?" I asked still crying.

"We don't currently know, but probably somewhere where nobody expects."

I nodded trying to take this in.

"We have had kidnappers just drive, go to a house they don't own.."

I didn't want to believe it.

But I knew it was true.

When the police left none of us could sleep.

Except for Dylan who fell asleep on my lap.

Chad told me I could sleep, that he would protect me.

But I knew hes probably just as scared as I am.

Eventually I fell asleep on his shoulder and in the morning when I woke up he fell asleep.

"Good to see your up." I said quietly. The first words spoken for hours.

"I want to find her." He said.

"Chad we will, The police ar-"

"No. Sonny I will find her. The police have other cases. He could kill her by then."

"No.. Chad please don't say that.. Please."

He stood up and grabbed his jacket and headed toward the door.

"No! No Chad. Please!" I begged. More tears ran down my face. I grabbed him and held him tight.

"Please. Chad I don't want to lose you too... I- I'm scared."

We just stood there hugging and cried.

Our daughter.

Was gone.

* * *

Authors Note.

OMG. I hated writing this.

It was so depressing. It sucked.

So I hope you liked it. And I hope you excited to see what Connies doing.

I'm scared and excited to write the next one.

~Kaaaaaaaaaaaayla.


	12. If Today Was Your Last Day

Authors Note

HEY. Ok so here I am.

So exccciiited to write this. Because now you get to find out where she is.

AHHHHHH! You guys reviewed so much! YOU FREAKING ROCKKK!

StayStrongDemi, Pray-For-Demi, lozzy035, channy4eva16, Lady Alice101, redrosegirl, XxDisneyChannelFreakxX (I can't believe you cried! I hope that means I'm good?), Danika-chan07, ljean433, Angelgirl96 (I guess you love it?), and Channy4ever19

WOAAHHHH. Ok so... 11?

THANKS! :)

So can you all do me a favor?

Only 8 more reviews until 100.

It would totally make my day.. :)

Finally the story.

Enjoooooooooooy.

Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC. If I did I would decclare Chad as mine.

~Kaylaaaaa.

* * *

**If Today Was Your Last Day**

_My **best** friend gave me the **best advice**_  
_He said each day's a** gift **and not a given **right**_  
_Leave no stone** unturned**, leave your **fears **behind_  
_And try to take the **path** less traveled by_  
_That **first** step you take is the **longest** stride_

_**If today was your last day** and tomorrow was too **late**_  
_Could you say **goodbye** to yesterday?_  
_Would you** live** each moment like your **last**_  
_Leave old **pictures** in the **past?**_  
_**Donate** every dime you had, **if today was your last day?**_  
_What if, what if, **if today was your last day?**_

_**Against **the grain should be a **way** of life_  
_What's worth the **price** is always worth the **fight**_  
_Every **second** counts 'cause there's no second **try**_  
_So **live **like you're never living **twice**_  
_Don't take the **free ride **in your own life_

_**If today was your last day **and tomorrow was too **late**_  
_Could you say** goodbye **to yesterday?_  
_Would you **live** each moment like your **last**?_  
_Leave old **pictures **in the **past?**_  
_**Donate** every dime you had?_

_And would you call those** friends **you never** see**?_  
_**Reminisce** old memories?_  
_Would you forgive your **enemies?**_  
_And would you find that one you're **dreaming **of?_  
_Swear up and down to** God** above_  
_That you'd finally **fall in love**_

**_If today was your last day?_**

* * *

I didn't know where I was.

I didn't know where I was going.

And I don't know who I'm with.

In the back of a gray van with tinted windows, my hands lay in my lap tied together.

I was scared out of my mind, but I wouldn't dare show it.

This man was not much taller then me.

His head was mostly bald with some brown and gray around his head.

Although he was taller then me, he didn't seem that harmless.

What did he want from me?

Maybe he knew my parents and wanted money for my return.

Or maybe he was just crazy.

Which ever it was I was going to sit quietly and theres a chance he won't hurt me.

When he took me I did try to get away.

I mean who wouldn't?

He was outside my room and I heard something.

I peaked out but nobody was there.

When I came back in.. He was standing over my bed.

My eyes widened at his words and I screamed.

But only a second of the plead came out, until he cupped his hand over my mouth and took me too his car.

I tried to get out of his grasp as we neared the door to the outside.

I almost did get away, but he quickly grabbed my arms with tears going down my face.

He said, "Stop. I swear. If you scream I'll kill you."

That shut me up.

So he quickly took me outside stuffing me into his car.

He put my seatbelt on, as if he actually cared.

I looked up from my hands to see around me.

The seats were gray and leather.

My hands were sweating and I was constantly wiping them on the seat.

Making sure I didn't make a sound.

The only thing that was on my mind was my family.

What there going through.

They don't know if I'm... Alive or not.

Tears filled my eyes, but I held them in.

I couldn't hide them with my hands tied.

So I sucked them in.

Suddenly in the silent car my stomah growled.

I squeezed my eyes shut and my stomach dropped.

"Are you hungry?" His voice was cold. He kept staring at the road.

I didn't open my mouth. I was afraid I'd scream.

"Kid, I said are you hungry?" He said. This time looking at me through the review mirror.

I swallowed. "A little. But I'm fine." My voice cracked.

"Well were getting back soon. You can eat something there." He said looking back at the road.

Maybe he wasn't going to kill me. Perhaps he needed me to be alive.

Or maybe.. He wasn't going to do it yet.

When we arrived at an old warehouse.

He came to the back undoing my seatbelt and taking me in the building.

The place was old filled with crates and rats running everywhere.

Soon he led me up the stairs to an old door.

Turns out inside was like a living area.

There was an old couch placed as I walked in, with a TV in front.

The wall farthest away was made of the old brick as the outside, while the others looked newer.

A small kitchen was to the left of me and a couple doors were across the room.

Another younger man came out of a room and smiled when he saw me.

I looked down at my soar tied hands.

"Haha!" He said with delight. "You got her."

"Of coarse I did." My kidnapper said.

The new guy who started talking had red hair and was strong

He was the scariest Ginger I have ever seen.

I'm just going to call him Ginger. Just to make this easier.

My kidnapper can just be.. Dickhead.

Yeah. That makes me feel a little better

"So when will we get the money?" Ginger asked.

"Look. I have no idea. I just wanted the girl for revenge." Dickhead replied rudely.

"Well the only reason I helped you was for the money."

"You'll get it. Lets just hope she cooperates and we can keep her alive." Dickhead states.

I was more angry then scared now.

"What do you even want with me?" I asked them unaware that I said that out loud.

"I want your parents money." Ginger said.

"What about you?" I said glaring at Dickhead.

"Revenge on your mom." He states.

"What the hell did my mo do to you?" I yell sitting on there couch with my hands tied.

"She sent me to jail, brat."

* * *

Authors Note.

HEY. So what did you think will happen?

Please let me know.

AND. I really hope we get 100!

~Kaaaaaaaaaaaayla.


	13. Here Comes Goodbye

Authors Note.

HEYY. I know today is supposed to be SPOV.

But. Next chapter will be all about the Coopers and friends.

And how Brodys handling the news... Ugh.

Oh and Nate. But hes a jerk. So whatever.

I wrote a new one shot! Can you check it out? Its my first one..

Hope you like it.

Reviewers.. OH 100 WOOOOO! Thank you!

Captain Holly Short of the LEP, (I'll use that. Thanks) Geekquality, Channy4ever19, (Lol similar names.. ) channy4eva16, Hanuel, Lady Alice101, lozzy035, StayStrongDemi, redrosegirl, and Danika-chan07.

BTW. Can you give me song suggestions you want me to use? It takes me forever to find a song.

But I like doing it.

Enjoooy!

Disclaimer. I do not own Swac or the song. Only Connie. Heheee. Awesome.

~Kaaaayla.

* * *

**Here Comes Goodbye**  
_  
But **here comes goodbye**, here comes the **last** time_  
_Here comes the start of every **sleepless **night_  
_The first of every **tear** I'm gonna cry_  
_Here comes the **pain**, Here comes me **wishing **things had _  
_That she was **right here** in my arms tonight, _  
_But **here comes goodbye**_

_**Why **does it have to go from **good** to **gone**?_  
_Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left **alone**_  
_Oh, **all alone**, _  
**_But here comes goodbye_**

* * *

"Wh- What do you mean she sent you to jail?" I said.

"You need a whole story? She sent me to jail." Dickhead replied.

I sat down on the couch with my hands still tied together.

Ginger and Dickhead continued to talk.

"So how long do we have to keep the kid?" Ginger asked

"Until we can get our money and go."

"When will that be?"

"We're going to call there house and ask for money and then we give them the kid."

"Whatever."

I heard the men walk around the kitchen.

A bag of chips were thrown at my face and landed by my side.

"I can't eat with my freaking hands tied together." I said angrily.

Nobody responded.

"Yo Dickhe-" My eyes widened at the words that escaped my mouth. "I mean dude.. Uhh my hands are tied."

They walked over and untied my hands.

I ate the chips slowly and watched the fuzzy old television.

I hated this.

They were near me all the time. I couldn't do anything without being afraid they would hurt me.

And its only been an hour or too.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom locking the door.

Finally I could be alone.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

My eyes were red and bloodshot from crying.

My hands hurt from the rope.

My stomach hurt from being nervous and scared.

I felt confused and scared and angry.

What about my parents? And Tammy and Allison?

Brody. I looked around the bathroom.

The tile floor was beat up and there were random pieces everywhere.

A shower curtain had so many holes everywhere.

The walls were falling apart and everything looked so old.

I realized I still had Tammys lip gloss in my pocket from today.

I looked at the red bottle.

Tears fell from my eyes.

I feel like I'm so far away from home.

I opened the bottle and put it to my nose.

It smelled like Tammy. I put it back in and tightened it.

I rubbed my thumb back and forth on the tiny bottle.

I tucked in in my pocket for safe keeping.

This may be the ony thing I have left from home.

* * *

That night like every night that would probably follow, I slept on the couch near dickhead.

So he could keep an eye on me.

The tv was on and it sounded like football.

My eyes were closed but I wasn't sleeping.

If I slept, I might not wake up.

My eyes fluttered open and I stared ahead.

"Can't sleep kid?" Dickhead said startling me.

"Uhh yeah."

"You'll get to sleep. Just relax."

I sat up, removing the small blanket on me and putting it off the side

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked him interuppting th TV,

"Sure?" He said as if it was a question.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Of what?" The man said blankly still looking at the television.

"You know, getting caught." I explain.

"Oh. I know I'm going to get caught."

"Then why did you do it?" I ask confused.

"Look kid, every bad guy in the world will eventually get caught. Well most of them at least."

I stared at the ground. What's the point of taking me if he gets caught.

"I just want revenge on your mother."

"What did you do anyway?"

"Well. People don't understand parenting anymore. She was being a brat so I would hit her."

Something in my brain finally clicked.

"Your her dad?" I question with a shocked expression. "And you would hit her!"

"Well, yeah I guess."

"But that means your my grandfather!" I scream at him.

"Man your smart." He said sarcastically.

"All this time.. I wanted to know about my family. The reason she wouldnt tell me."

He still wont turn to look at me.

"Turns out you just an ass." I said.

"Now I wouldn't say that if I were you." He said standing up pointing a finger at me.

"Shut up!" I scream slamming my foot down.

The man walked up to me pulling his hand back and hitting it hard against my face.

I raise my hand to the red stinging part on my face as he walks to the bathroom.

I shook my head.

"You know," I said turning to him. "I'm not afraid of you."

He kept walking not turning to me.

"You can't kill me. I know that."

I clench my fist.

"I'm no coward. You can hit me, you can keep me from the things I love.. But you can't break me."

I will get out of here.

If its the last thing, I do.

* * *

Authors Note.

So what do you think?

I love how she goes all kiss my ass sucka!

Hahaa,

~Kaaaaaaaaaaayla.


	14. Firework

Authors Note.

Ugh. So sorry I havent been around. Its just busy busy.

But Im back. I wanted to get a chapter or two up before the holidays.

So yeah. I hope you've been doing good. I have! :)

Reviewers- You guys seriously make me feel awesome.

lozzy035 (Yeah I know shes stupid, Its part of her charm), StayStrongDemi (Thanks!), Danika-chan07 (Good for you, I will thanks), channy4eva16(Thanks!), Channy4ever19 (Thanks I'll try to use it), redrosegirl (If you do let me know), Lady Alice101 (I'm glad you thought so), and Hanuel (You know it).

I'll try to look up some songs for you and deticate the chapter to you for your help! :)

Enjoooy!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything besides the plot.

~Kaaaaaaaayla.

* * *

**Firework**

Do you ever **feel** like a **plastic** bag  
_**Drifting **throught the wind_  
_Wanting to **start** again_

_Do you ever **feel**, feel so **paper thin**_  
_Like a house of** cards**_  
_One **blow **from caving in_

_Do you ever **feel** already **buried **deep_  
_Six feet under **scream**_  
_But no one **seems** to hear a thing_

_Do you **know **that there's, _  
_Still a **chance** for you_  
_Cause there's a **spark** in you_

_You just gotta **ignite **the light_  
_And let it **shine**_  
_Just **own** the night_  
_Like the **Fourth of July**_

_Cause baby you're a **firework**_  
_Come on** show** 'em what your worth_  
_Make 'em go **Oh, oh, oh!**_

**_As you shoot across the sky.._**

* * *

Those sparkly familar blue eyes stare at me through the picture.

Her gorgeous bouncy brown hair falls perfectly on her shoulders.

Shes beautiful. But looking at her through the picture in the frame isn't the same as looking at her face to face.

And that reason is my father, because he took her from me.

The frame sits on the table in front of me.

I laid next to Chad on the couch as he wrapped his arms around me.

The television was on behind the picture but honestly, I don't think either of us were watching.

My daughter has been gone a week.

I'm falling apart.

I still can't accept the fact that she chould be gone forever.

It seems anytime now she'll just walk in and flop on the couch.

But everyday the door stays closed.

Every so often it does open and my heart leaps.

Its only my mother with food because nobody want to do anything anymore.

She takes care of Dylan mostly.

We can't deal with him asking what's wrong with us, or wheres Connie.

Chad doesn't speak much. Only to tell me or Dylan he loves us.

Or to get up and say hes going to find her.

But if my fathers willing to do anything for revenge on me, he could hurt Chad too.

So I would cry and cry and ask him to stay. I think he wanted too anyway.

And he always would. Then we would cry together.

My eyes sting and are bloodshot from crying, I probably smell from only taking a shower every couple days..

And mostly my heart aches. All the time.

"Sonny?" I slowly looked up from the couch with blurry eyes.

"I think you need to get dressed, or shower honey." I looked down. "You can't stay like this forever."

I didn't say anything just laid back into Chads motionless body.

My mother walked over to us. She stood infront of us.

"What is wrong with you?" She almost yells. I flinched not expecting her to say this.

Chad started to get up but I stopped him.

"Where is the girl that I know?" She looked at me angry.

I just stared blankly at her.

"The daughter I know wouldn't be on the couch crying. She'd be doing whatever it takes to get her back!"

She said screaming now.

"We don't know anything! She could be out there somewhere! Waiting for her parents to find her!"

I sat up slightly smiling.

"I did not raise you this way. You know Connie! Shes fighting her way back and you should be fighting your way to her."

Chad got up scaring me a little bit. He looked straight at my mother.

Then hugged her.

I smiled bigger

"So you two. Get off your asses, get in the shower and lets go find my grandaughter!" She screamed.

I stood up laughing for the first time in a week. Chad and I hugged her again.

"Ok ok. I love you two but you smell. Chop chop we have some serious stuff to do!"

* * *

After Chad and I showered quickly and our hygiene was restored we sat around the kitchen.

"Mom? I thought the police are supposed to do this stuff." I said as I looked at everything on the table.

"Dear, They did. But they have other cases they need to get too. Since you have lots of money I thought we let the story be known."

Chad and I exchanged glances.

"We have flyers, I called the news station and asked them to talk more about it. I figured if you agree to do more shows then people will want to help."

"I'll call my agent." Chad stood up from the table walking out of the room dialing his phone.

I sighed looking over at my mother.

"Thanks." I said.

"For what hon?" She asked flipping through the papers.

"For telling me to get off my ass and do something." I state. She matches me gaze.

My mom reaches across the table grabbing my hand.

"Well get to the bottom of this. If the police can't help us, we'll get someone who can."

"Ok." I agree.

About an hour later a huge news van pulls into our driveway.

Just as I open the door people rush into the living room moving tables an couches aside.

They set up three chairs infront of the TV with large lights set next to them.

The camera is rolled in a set up with a bunch of wires.

A tall blonde woman struts in reaching for my hand.

"Rebecca Thompson." She says grasping my hand and shaking it eagerly.

"Sonny Cooper."

"Oh I know." Rebecca said clapping her hands. "I was a huge So Random fan."

"Thank you. I miss those days."

"So do I." He expression quickly changed. "I'm so sorry for what happen. I'm sure if you get the word out people will help."

"Thank you."

A man with a cap pokes his head from the living room.

"5 minutes Mrs. Thompson."

"Be there in a second." She turns back to me. Ready?"

I nod and follow her in. Chad is sitting in one chair and I sit next to him.

Rebecca gets her makeup quickly touched up. Theres a countdown and we start.

"Hello I'm Rebecca Thompson. Today we have Sonny and Chad Cooper."

She looks at us.

"How are you doing today?"

"Oh we're doing okay." I said quickly. "It's just hard."

"I understand. How is the search going?"

"It's been about a week. Its hard to do anything. We don't have any idea where he could have gone with her."

"I see." She pauses. "Are the police still working on the case?"

"I believe so. Theres so many other cases, its hard to do so many things at once." Chad said.

"We've hired an investigator to really help out more." I added.

"Well good for the both of you. I know all of America is praying for you. Is there anything you want to say to the man who took her?"

Chad opened his mouth but I looked at the camera. I spoke.

"I hope you've enjoyed your last days of freedom. Because if you as so much step outside someone will find you."

* * *

Authors Note.

So Connies mother is awesome.

Lets leave it at that.

~Kaaaaayla.


	15. Secrets

Authors Note.

HEEEEEEEEEEY. So I thought I wouldn't be able to do another one.

But I am. :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sonny and Chad on Swac = Sadness.

Yeah think I almost cried.

Reviewers.

**NollasBlack** (Hi! Thank you!) **channy4eva16** (Thanks. It took me awhile to think of it.)** lozzy035 **(Totally) **lovelivelifehope14** (Ok!) **Lady Alice101 **(Cool! Maybe.) **Amybug **(Oh. I'm sorry you teared up!) and **Tashaxoxo **(Thank you soo much!)

Enjoooooooooooooy!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything besides the plot.

~Kaaayla.

* * *

**Secrets**

_So tell me what you want to **hear**_  
_Something that **delight** those ears_  
_**Sick** of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna **give** all my **secrets** away_

_**This** time, don't need another **perfect lie**_  
_Don't care if critics ever** jump** in line_  
_I'm gonna **give **all my **secrets** away_

_So tell me what you want to** hear**_  
_Something that **delight** those ears_  
_**Sick** of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna **give** all my **secrets** away_

_**This** time, don't need another **perfect lie**_  
_Don't care if critics ever **jump** in line_  
_I'm gonna **give** all my** secrets **away_  
_All my** secrets **away,_

**_All my secrets away._**

* * *

Its been a week.

A week of barely any food, getting smacked for back talk, and hearing my kidnappers talk about what there going to do to get revenge.

Money. Apparantly its all about money.

Well at least for Ginger.

The old fuzzy TV flickered on one of the few stations.

"And now our top story, The Missing Cooper." The reporter announced.

My eyes widened and I focused on the small television.

"Connie Cooper has been missing a week today. She was reportedly kidnapped by this man."

My grandfather appeared on the screen. I turned to them.

There faces were shocked and angry.

Underneath there angry faces was fear. And that I hope would break them.

"Sonny Coopers father. He wanted revenge on her from turning him in for abusing Sonny at a young age. Then he came and took Connie Cooper."

The screen switched to people on the streets saying "Its so terrible," or "I'll definatly be on the lookout."

"No reports show how the man entered the house or if she is alive."

My mother and father appeared on the screen. A clip from there interview.

Mom got close to the camera. I smiled to myself. I haven't seen them in it seems like forever.

A tear tried to escape from my eye but I held it back

"I hope you've enjoyed your last days of freedom. Because if you as so much step outside someone will find you."

My grandfather switched off the TV quickly.

He got up and paced back and forth.

"What the hell are we going to do now?"

"Ok, so what we are going to do is call them from a payphone a couple miles from here. Throw em off. You know? But change our look."

"All right." My terrible, cold hearted, evil grandfather said.

"I'll tell them we have there kid." He looked up and nodded at me. "Then tell them where to put the money."

"Ok. And then."

"We get the money and then.." He started to whisper. But I still heard. "We get rid of the kid."

My heart lept into my throat and I acted as if I didn't hear.

I stood up cautiously making my way to the bathroom.

My hands covered my face as I began to cry.

I leaned both hands on the sink staring at the mirror with tears running down my cheeks.

What am I going to do now?

All my hope of returning to my family was crushed.

Crushed and smashed into a million tiny pieces.

I fell to the ground onto my knees buring my face into my lap.

I intertwinded my fingers together and pleaded.

"Please God! If you are listening please save me! Save me from this. Help me please." I said quietly while crying.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve which has tears already stained on it from the days spent crying.

I stood back up looking out the small smudged window.

The sky was blurry through my tears.

But suddenly I was able to make out a figure.

A human figure!

The man was walking around the abandoned dusty town.

He leaned against the telephone pole.

This is it. The one person that will be in this area.

I had to get his attention!

What if he could help me.

My breathing was getting heavy and sweat was forming on my head and palms.

I couldn't bang on the window or scream because my kidnappers would hear.

He probably wouldn't hear anyway.

My eyes trailed along the walls of the bathroom wondering what I could do.

I could jump!

Now my starvation was speaking for me. It was a huge drop.

I couldn't fit out the window if I tried. Maybe get stuck.

I need to send him a note somehow!

The shower curtain!

A piece ripped so easily from the old heap.

This would never float down.

I needed to make sure he saw it.

A bathroom tile would get his attention. Smashing against the cold hard ground.

I grabbed and old bathroom tile with a hole in it.

It was a stupid idea I know. But I was hungry, I was upset, and I was going to die.

The man outside still stayed there and I hoped he would for another minute.

I ripped the hairtie around my wrist and tied it around the old tile and curtain.

But wait. How could I write him a note? I have nothing to write with.

Maybe it was crazy my idea. Maybe it would be stupid and not work.

Maybe I'm just starved and I'm going insane.

But there had to be something I could do.

I was so close.

Tammys lip-gloss!

I grabbed it as fast as I could and undid the cap.

The bright red color would work fine on the old faded gray fabric.

I wrote quickly, I'm Connie Cooper, I was kidnapped please help!

My eyes peered out the window to see the man walking slowly away.

I grabbed my wierd messege staring at it one more time.

I opened the window quietly and took a deep breath.

You have one shot. You can do it.

I pleaded to God once more and threw it as hard as I could.

The tile smashed behind the man as he walked away.

That was my only chance.

I closed the window.

The smashed tile was scattered along the ground.

But then the man slowly turned hearing the smash and strolled back.

He looked up where I was, thinking thats where it came from.

The man smiled at me and grasped the note in his hand running away.

I prayed one last time to God.

And walked out of the bathroom as if nothing regarding my rescue just happened.

"Wheres that other guy?" I asked.

"Oh he left to go call your parents." My grandfather replied.

Oh no. I thought to myself. It's to late.

* * *

Authors Note.

I hope you don't absolutly hate the way she tred to get rescued.

Please tell me. I had writers block and.. Idk.

I really hope you don't hate me.

Ugh. Sorry.

~Kaaaaaaaayla.


	16. Count On Me

Authors Note.

HEEY. So I am baacck. I wanted to catch up with my other story. So yeah.

Don't want to run on. I missed you guys!

Reviewers-

**nicoleex** (Ok thanks. IKR! I guess we have to wait for season 3! Ugh. ) **channy4eva16** (Thanks!) **ObsessedWithDisneyChannel **(Nahh! But nice thought. I didn't even think of that!) **lozzy035** (We'll see!)** ljean433 **(Whew! Thanks.) **Channy4ever19** (Thanks! I like your idea it would be nice! But I have what I think a perfect ending. :) Ps never be sorry for long review!) **Geekquality** (Thanks!) and **LOLChanny819** (Thank you for reading both! Its so nice of you! Your total awesome sauce youself!)

Thanks guys! :)

Enjoooooooooy.

Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC or the song.

~Kaaaaaayla.

* * *

**Count On Me**

_If you **ever** find yourself **stuck** in the **middle** of the sea_  
_I'll **sail** the world to **find** you_  
_If you **ever** find yourself** lost **in the **dark** and you can't see_  
_I'll **be** the light to** guide **you_

_Find out what we're **made** of_  
_What we are called to **help** our **friends** in **need**_

_You can **count** on **me** like one, two, three_  
**_I'll be there _**  
_And I **know** when I **need** it_  
_I can **count **on** you **like four, three, two_  
**_And you'll be there _**  
_'Cause that's what **friends**_

**_Are supposed to do.._**

* * *

"You're on in 5 Mrs. Cooper." I turned to the man in the headset and nodded.

Yet another show for me to talk about my daughter.

Everyday gets harder. We still don't know if shes even alive.

The police told me its possible, my dad may just want something from me.

But personally I think he's just saying that to keep me from breaking.

I walked from the small dressing room and onto the side of 'Live with Gilroy Smith'.

I was about to be called out to the show.

I've been on his show way back in my 'So Random' years.

Back then it was 'Gotcha with Gilroy Smith!'

He kept trying to get Chad and I to admit we were dating.

After my whole father nonsense we went on the show together after we started dating.

We didn't want to admit to the public quite yet.

He eventually changed the name because he "felt bad" for his guests.

Months later people figured out he changed it only because people stopped wanting to be on his show.

I don't blame them. Since he did always want you to admit something embarassing that would change your image to the entire world..

Chad and I probably wouldn't have appeared on his show in the first place back then if we knew what it was even about.

"Please welcome Sonny Cooper!" I heard interuppting my thoughts. I took a deep breath and walked out.

I waved out to the people even though the lights almost blinded me.

A roar of applause echoed when I appeared and I was startled.

I knew I had some fame. But ever since this started my fame sky rocketed.

Of course it was for a reason that was tearing me apart.

I'd give it all up for her to just come back.

People seemed so intrigued about this whole story that they wanted to know what really happened.

Tons of rumors have been flying around, but I just wasn't ready to truly tell the whole story just yet.

I walked up a couple stairs onto the set.

The little set looked familar from the last time I was here.

A chair for me sat closest to me and a small television was to the right of that.

Next to that sat Gilroy Smith behind a desk, with a somewhat comforting smile on his face. He slowly stood walking to me.

I gave Gilroy a small hug and sat down in the chair provided for me.

I smiled to the audience again and waved. The people and I sat down and the room was pretty much quiet.

"So Sonny how are you doing?" He began.

"Great Gilroy. Wow. How long has it been since I was here last?" I said smiling, adjusting my position in the chair.

"I don't know. A long time I believe." He answered. I crossed my legs.

"Yeah. I know."

"So about Connie. How have you been doing?" He asked jumping right into why I was here.

"It's been hard, but I have been holding up." I answered trying to keep a smile.

"How long has she been gone now?" He questioned.

"A week now." A picture from when she was younger appeared on the screen behind us.

A chorus of 'aws' went through the audience. I smiled again.

"Oh look at that. She was 4 then. Her first day of school."I started again.

Gilroy nodded wanting me to continue. I continued looking at the picture as I kept talking.

"Of course she hasn't changed much at all."

"Really?" Gilroy asked.

"Yeah. After her first day she came home and told me she met these four boys and now there her boyfriends. She said she couldn't have just one."

I heard some chuckles in the audience and I joined them.

A small laugh even escaped from Gilroy.

"Shes definatly one of a kind. Connie's not like anyone else." I said.

"Just like you." Gilroy finished.

I turned to him. My eyes began to water but I held them back.

"Yeah. Just like me." I repeated.

"I know your in a bad place right now, but I think your fans would like to know the current standing with Connie."

I nodded.

"Chad, Dylan, and I are doing ok. Everyday we're even more scared of what will happen tommorow." I paused noticing there wasn't a noise in the building.

"If we'll find her and if we do find her.. Will she be alive?" My voice began to crack. "The police say there trying as hard as they can to bring her home.

But we just want to thank everyone out there for supporting and helping us. It means everyting to me and my family." I smiled. Trying to hold a tear back.

Everyone knows of how strong Sonny Cooper has been. I can't cry.

"I'm really sorry and I know you all want to know the whole true story, but I don't think I'm ready to tell you all yet. I hope you understand.

And I hope if any of you know anything you will help me. Please, all we have now is hope."

I turned back to Gilroy and smiled.

"Well Sonny I believe your good friends with the Harris's?" I nodded. "They have put together a little video of everyone giving there support."

I turned to the screen behind me. Tawni, Nico and Tammy faded on the screen.

"Hey Sonny, Chad and Dylan." Tawni said waving with Tammy and Nico.

"We have a video of some people who wanted to give you some support." Nico said.

Grady faded on the screen and I heard some people cheer.

"Hey Coopers, Just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you anytime and I promise things will get better. Love you like my sister Sonny. And you like my nephew Dylan.

Eh. Chad your ok." The audience giggled.

He smiled and faded. A tear rolling down my cheek and I was unable to stop it.

Next Zora came on. "Hey Coopers, the studio has never been the same without you all. I love you guys and I pray for you all the time."

A few of the Mackenzie Falls cast appeared and gave us there blessings and I cried more. Each familar face brought more tears to my eyes.

No matter how hard I tried to hold in my tears.

"Sonny!" Said a high sqeaky voice. I focused through my teary blury eyes to make out Lulu. I huge smile appeared.

"You know I'll always be there for you and your family, if you need me please just ask! I'll fly out there anytime for you! Best wishes."

I missed her. So so much.

The last faces to appear on the screen was Connies entire school.

Her teachers said how quiet and boring there classes are without her.

Each student that was talked to had tears forming in there eyes.

One boy, Brody, touched me the most.

"I really, really miss Connie. She made me smile everyday she was here.. And I think I ruined our relationship before she was gone. I hope you all are doing okay."

Tammy and Ashley each spoke as well crying more then i've seen anyone yet.

The last part of the video before it faded away was a shot of everyone in her smiling and wishing us the best.

Gilroy placed tissues on his desk and I grabbed them blowing into one.

One side of me was angry.

I mean how dare he?

He showed me that video only because he wanted to be the first one to make me crack on his show.

Everyones going to be talking about it.

He humiliated me.

But then on the other hand that video made me realize how many people were truly touched by my story.

That had nothing to do with Gilroy though. Tawni, Nico and Tammy were the ones who created the video in the first place.

Then I decided to be angry with him.

"I'm really sorry for embarassing you on TV, but I just hoped this helped." Gilroy said softly.

I tried to hold in my anger. There was no need for me to humilate myself anymore.

I just smiled at him through my tears and gave a reassuring nod.

I wiped the final tears from my eyes staring out into the audience.

They were all smiling, some with tears in their eyes.

No one spoke for what seemed like a minute until Gilroy finally called to commercial.

I walked off the set before anything else bad could possibly happen to me.

I ran to my dressing room closing the door behind me and landing on the couch.

I covered my eyes and shaking my head at how stupid I was for crying.

On the table was my cell phone and I grabbed it quickly, dialing my husbands number.

After a few tones I heard that familiar voice and it made me feel so much better.

"Hello?" Chad began.

"Chad?" I answered, my voice cracking.

"Are you okay? I saw you on TV. I'll be there as soon as I can."

There was a click of the phone and I sat there waiting for Chad.

* * *

"Sonny, its not that bad." Chad said as we watched me cry on TV.

"Chad. I cried on national television."

"So?" He said.

I buried myself into my chest as we sat on the couch.

"You don't understand." I mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" He said stroking my hair.

I turned my head to him and he smiled at me.

"Everyone's talking about the brave Sonny. She's so strong and blah blah blah." I said sarcastically.

"Your so cute when you sarcastic." Chad said touching my nose lightly.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I'm always cute." I said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Wait," I said. "Stop trying to change the subject!" I frowned.

I turned away from him facing back to the TV.

"I'm sorry. But Sonny, You are strong. And even if you did cry.. I think people will actually respect you more."

"Really?" I asked facing him once again.

"Yeah. Not many people in the world have enough courage to cry on TV. Like you."

"I'm glad then." I replied.

"Good."

"Good." I said, him inching toward me.

"Fine." He said, I moved in towards him.

"Fine." I said right before he placed his lips on mine.

I intertwined my fingers through his hair and I loved how everytime we kissed it felt like our first one.

We were interuppted when the phone rang.

Chad groaned and I reached for it.

"Hello is this Sonny Cooper?"

"Um yeah this is."

Chad got annoyed and grabbed the phone.

"Yeah. Call back later." He groaned into the phone. I slapped him and spoke again.

"Sorry. Whats this about?" I asked.

"Well we need you to report to the police station." My heart dropped.

"We think we may have found your daughter.

* * *

Authors Note.

DUN DUN DUN DUUUH!

So whatcha think? :)

~Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayla.

PS! Extra long chapter for my extra special readers. :D


	17. Temporary Home

Authors Note.

Kaylas back, back, back, back again, again, again.

Hehee. Don't hate mee for the delay pleease.

Reviewers-

Enjoooooooooooy.

Disclaimer. I do not own SWAC.

PS. Im watching SWAC now. And I am in love with Tawnis laugh. Hahaa.

* * *

**Temporary Home**

_This is my **temporary home**,_  
_It's **not** where I belong. _  
_Windows and rooms that I'm **passin'** through._

_This was **just a stop **on the way to where **I'm going**. _  
_I'm not** afraid **because **I know**..._  
_This was my **temporary home**._

_**This is our temporary home**._

* * *

My heart pounded for hours as I waited for Ginger to return.

How much would my parents have to give up for me?

Would whoever had to give him the money get hurt?

I shook sitting on the couch, but I tried to seem calm.

Nobody should have to get hurt because of me.

I am not worth it. They are just going to kill me anyway.

Thats another thing.

I still don't understand how someone could do that to me.

Especially my own family.

"Why?" I blurted, hearing the echo across the room.

"Why what?" He asked, not even noticing me.

"Why would you hurt your own child?" I asked.

He turned to me leaning foward resting his forearms on his knees.

"I guess I can tell you." He said. "You probably won't be around here much longer."

Most would think he ment around this place, but I knew he meant I wouldn't be alive much longer.

"When I was kid, I had no friends. I was picked on and pretty soon I was sick of it." He frowned.

"I got beat up and called for most of my life until high school. I went home crying and my parents never cared.

The one day I was sick of it. I lost my temper and hit three of the kids. I was feared after that."

I glared at him. I would not have any sympathy for this man.

He looked at the ground.

"I told myself to never be taken advantage of again. I met your grandmother and she made me feel so much better about myself.

I guess you can say that she changed me. Once I got a job and had your mother I was doing ok.

Eventually I got fired from the job I had because I kept talking back. It brought back memories from when I was a kid.

I thought they were taking advantage of me."

He finally looked up at me. I felt a little bit sorry for him but no enough to forgve him for anything hes done.

"So I started drinking a lot and lost my sense in things. I hit your mother when she made me a little angry.

Eventually every little thing that went wrong with my day I would take out on her. And honestly it made me feel better."

My jaw hung open and I couldn't believe he actually thought this.

"I didn't need to go to jail. She didn't know what I had to go through. I changed in jail. I shouldn't have been punished.

She was my own family and she turned me in."

I shook my head in disblelief.

"What do you know about family? You sieriously hurt your family. And unfortunatly I'm part of that family.

You kidnapped me and are going to kill me. YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT FAMILY!" I screamed.

"You never changed. Or else you wouldn't be out to hurt my mother again."

"I was never a bad person! I shouldn't have gone to jail!" He yelled back.

"Yeah. You go ahead and think that." I mumbled leaving the room.

I slammed the door to my small room and laid on the bed.

I crossed my legs and went over the many thoughts in my head.

You know I have come such a long way.

I remember when I actually cared about him..

_"Hey dad?" I looked at him._

_"Yeah?" He said. He looked up from his food chewing._

_"What was grandpa like? I mean when you met him?" My mother choked on her food a little and I had a confused expression on my face._

_"Lets not talk about that Connie." My father said in a serious tone._

_"Why?" I asked. "I want to know what he was like."_

_"I said no."_

_"But dad!" I said._

_"Connie stop."_

_"But whats wrong with the question?"_

_He looked at my mom._

_"I don't know anything about him! What? I am not allowed to learn about my family?" I stood up._

_"Connie." His voice was getting higher._

_"It's not like she didn't grow up with out him! I haven't even seen pictures from when were little Mom!" I looked at her._

_She was silent looking at her lap._

_"Connie go upstairs."_

_"But-"_

_"NOW!" He yelled pointing toward the staircase._

_I got up through my plate in the sink, probably breaking it, and marched up the stairs._

I sighed. It was none of my buisness anyway.

God. I am so stubborn. I didn't actually care about him, I just wanted to know because they wouldn't tell me.

But I certainly got my answer. Hes a dirty, cruel, terrible, excuse for a man.

Thinking about him made me remember that I was going to die.

It's not fair. I have so much I didn't say to everyone.

My family would be absolutly crushed.

They have never had to deal with anything like that.

I wanted to say how much I cared about Ashley and Tammy.

They would be so upset.

And.. Brody. He actually liked me and I just didn't even notice.

Of corse he probably doesn't care about me anymore since I crushed him.

Instead I decided to go for some other guy who oviously no interest in me whatsoever.

Brody was adorable. I mean I guess I never noticed.

His big brown eyes and dark brown flippy hair made me smile everyday.

He wasn't completely built but he was strong enough to catch me everytime I fell in the hallway.

It happened a lot. Brodys beautiful smile which brightened up an entire room.

And I didn't care. Because I'm the type of person who wants what I don't have and wants to know what I don't know.

When all along I had exactly what I needed.

A tear rolled down my face from my realization, knowing that now I will never be able to tell them these things.

I rolled over and buried my face in the gross pillow ready to disappear from the earth.

Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

Time passed and I woke up with a pounding on the door.

My heart dropped knowing Ginger had returned..

* * *

Authors Note.

So I know this sucks for being gone so long but I have been sick all week and this is all I could do.

I apologize sincerely. I promise I'll write when I get back from a retreat I'm going on this weekend.

~Kaylaa.


	18. Give It All

Authors Note.

Hey guuuys! Sooo here I am.

I know I haven't been here in such a long time.

But I just recently found out Demis leaving Swac. It broke my heart.

I understand since she doesnt want to be on camera because it makes her nervous.

Still though I am truly upset.

Its ok though. Because I realize that we have fanfiction to keep Channy alive.

I am so shocked and upset but I'd still rather her be healthy.

So now I immediately logged in and decided this is for them. For her.

Ps. Its short I know.

PPS. Stories almost over. Ending is pretty cool. New story is pretty epic.. Hopefully.

Reviews.

lozzy035, mrpuppy, (Thanks! I did.) horselover65, katey900, (Aww thanks! I try.) Wisconsin-girl19, (Hmm. I'll look that song up for a chapter soon!) Cena-Centric333, (I know! Love Love LOVE her.) demonicangelicness (Haha. Hes bad dearie.. But maybe thats not Ginger :O) Geekquality.

AHHH! You guys make myyy life.

Anywaay.

Enjooooooooooy.

Disclaimer. I do not own swac.

~Kaaaayla.

* * *

**Give It All**

_I've **heard** so many words._  
_But I had no **courage.**_  
_Now we're saying **goodbye**._  
_Don't want to **miss** you, tonight, oh._

_Tell me it's not **over** now,_  
_I can** change** your mind somehow._

_I, I** give it all.**_  
_I **trip** and **fall,** for you._  
_And I, **hope** you wouldn't **mind.**_  
_Just **one** more try,_  
_ for **something** new,_

_**I need you**, **I need you**._

* * *

My heart beat faster and faster.

Whats going to happen?

Did he get the money from my parents?

Am I about to die?

I slowly got up from the small bed, careful to avoid them hearing me.

Although a small creak escaped anyway.

I tip-toed to the door and peaked outside.

Through the small crack Dickhead motioned for the door.

He looked through the peep hole and his eyes widened.

I thought it was the fact that he had all the money and Dickhead was excited.

Then Dickhead started shaking after there was another knock on the door.

I heard a voice along with the knock.

I was to far away to see what exactly they said.

Actually more like a pound on the door.

I saw him sprint toward me busting through the door and grabbing me by the arm.

"I said this is the police. OPEN UP!" The voices said again.

Hope struck through me and I felt the urge to fight.

But it was no use.

"Help!" I screamed. "PLEASE! Help-"

I was silenced with the hand of my so called "Grandfather."

He looked around frantically for an exit.

"Are you okay?" I heard outside the door.

I tried to scream but his hand was covering my mouth.

He dragged me to the window behind the couch.

Dickhead opened the window quickly and pushed me through.

I caught myself on the bottom of the fire escape.

The door inside was being kicked as the police desperately tried to get through.

He picked me up and climbed down the ladder.

I kicked and screamed and did everything I could.

This was my only chance to get out of here.

I needed to get away from this stranger, I needed to get back to the people I loved.

He ran across the hard brown lifeless ground.

Dust flew from each step her took and went into my eyes.

I peaked over his shoulder.

Through the dust I saw the police jump from the ladder.

"Freeze!" They screamed. There call echoed and the man holding me was motionless.

The dust cleared and my saviors were 20 feet away.

It seemed like miles.

The guns were pointed straight at us.

He grabbed me off his shoulders and set me right infront of him in a swift movement.

His hand moved toward my mouth and silenced me.

"If you shoot, You'll have to go through her first!" He screamed.

My heart was popping out of my chest.

This is my only chance to get out of here.

"What do you want for the girl!" One police woman shouted.

"Nothing! But I won't kill her if I can leave with her!" He screamed.

No way I was going to let that happen.

I slowly bended my knee bringing it behind me.

I kicked as hard as I could at the back of his leg.

He cried out in agony and anger pushing me to the ground.

My back hit the earth with a hard thud and pain spread through out my back.

The dust flew from around me blinding me again.

I heard faint running of feet were getting closer and louder.

He realized soon it would be over but he reached for my arm.

I pulled it away using the last energy I had but he grasped it squeezing as hard as he could anyway.

I tried to yell but no sound escaped my mouth.

The sensation added to the pain in my back.

He tried to pull me up but I had no stength.

Adrenalin pumped through me helping me get away from him finally.

I raised my leg kicking him again.

He dropped me once again.

I slammed against the ground.

Dust blinded my vision.

I faintly saw a man struggling before shutting me eyes.

I heard someone run to my side.

Somewhere in me I had the energy to smile.

Soon I felt arms picking me up and lifting me into a vehicle.

My breathing was getting easier from something over my mouth.

But only a little easier.

I wanted to scream. Not because I was in pain.

Because I was out of reach from him.

I heard a faint siren. Then.

Blackout.

* * *

I remember the sound of doors being pushed open.

The rush of people making way, the sounds of machines and equipment.

I heard a woman crying.

I desperately tried to reach out for the voice.

Say something, do something I yelled at myself.

But I couldn't move.

* * *

Authors Note.

So Im finally done.

I love you Demi. I hope you eventually come back.

Theres not Channy without Sonny. :(

~Kaaaaaaaaaayla.

Channy3

I've heard so many words.  
But I had no courage.  
Now we're saying goodbye.  
Don't want to miss you, tonight, oh.

Tell me it's not over now,  
I can change your mind somehow.

I, I give it all.  
I trip and fall, for you.  
And I, hope you wouldn't mind.  
Just one more try, for something new,

I've heard so many words.  
But I had no courage.  
Now we're saying goodbye.  
Don't want to miss you, tonight, oh.

Tell me it's not over now,  
I can change your mind somehow.

I, I give it all.  
I trip and fall, for you.  
And I, hope you wouldn't mind.  
Just one more try, for something new,

I've heard so many words.  
But I had no courage.  
Now we're saying goodbye.  
Don't want to miss you, tonight, oh.

Tell me it's not over now,

I've heard so many words.  
But I had no courage.  
Now we're saying goodbye.  
Don't want to miss you, tonight, oh.

Tell me it's not over now,  
I can change your mind somehow.

I, I give it all.  
I trip and fall, for you.  
And I, hope you wouldn't mind.  
Just one more try, for something new,  
I need you, I need you.

I've heard so many words.  
But I had no courage.  
Now we're saying goodbye.  
Don't want to miss you, tonight, oh.

Tell me it's not over now,  
I can change your mind somehow.

I, I give it all.  
I trip and fall, for you.  
And I, hope you wouldn't mind.  
Just one more try, for something new,  
I need you, I need you.


End file.
